


Christmas Miracles

by Legenmarriedalways16



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Expecting, F/M, Family, Holidays, Parenthood, Romance, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legenmarriedalways16/pseuds/Legenmarriedalways16
Summary: It's their first Christmas together as a married couple and Barney wants to make this Christmas a special one for Robin so he does. Some surprises are just as shocking as Barney making breakfast for them. 2013 and beyond, Barney & Robin's lives are about to change in the most unexpected of ways.





	1. A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story I had wrote a view years ago and posting on FF so now I'm posting it here. I have other fics like this one going on right now on FF but I don't have any here. This story is also a holiday story, centered around Barney and Robin's lives changing (in a good way), and what this change has to do with their relationship and marriage.
> 
> Also, this story was completed but decided to extend it so it's not finished just yet. I like what I have planned for this and I hope you'll like this, it's one of my longest stories. Enjoy!

"Merry Christmas Robin, it's time to wake up and start celebrating this holiday." Barney announced with a platter of breakfast in his hands for Robin.

Robin stirred and opened her eyes to the smell of freshly made food. It was her favorite meal, pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, eggs, orange juice and freshly made coffee. Barney had woken up early this morning to get ahead start on cooking and set the coffee. He had a good feeling that today would be great. This was their first Christmas as a married couple and Barney wanted to make it a fun and festive day for Robin, and he hoped that she was in a good mood for this first Christmas being married.

"What is all that?" Robin questioned, she had opened and closed her eyes for a brief second but opened them to ask what Barney has in his hands cause it smelled great.

"I made you breakfast, well technically I made us breakfast but I wanted to start this day off right. This is our first Christmas being married and I wanted to make this day a special one for us." Barney saw the look on Robin's face change from an annoyed frown to a smile and then she sat up in bed staring at the tray of food and then looked at her husband. She smile again.

"Thank you Barney." She said with a thankful smile. Barney sat the tray on Robin's lap and said.

"No thank you's today. Today is our day to be together, we have been working so much lately and barely spend much time together since we went back to work after getting married. I just want to spend some time with my wife on this first Christmas as a married couple." Barney hoped that she would be happy and joyful about this because he's seen her stressing over work a lot and he's been too busy and tired to really focus his time on her, so spending Christmas at home together and enjoying this time they needed was in his mind a great thing for their relationship and newly married status.

"I know, I've missed spending time with you too." She told him taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm glad you made breakfast and the coffee is quite good too." She smiled and bent down to give are a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the room to get his own food. He came back to the room and sat next to Robin in bed.

"So, here's the deal. Today, I want you to have a fun time and not worry about anything. We don't have to work again until next week, after the new year we will worry about whatever, we worry about. What I have planned is going to make you so happy." Barney paused for a moment taking a bite of his pancakes then looked over to Robin. "So, what we'll be doing today is is nothing, we are just going to stay in all day. I turned off both our phones earlier, I turned the computer off so we don't have to look at any emails or be distracted by it, I also told the gang to not disturb us. Last, I bought some movies, Christmas themed including ones you have wanted to watch for a while now and we will order in Chinese for dinner tonight." He hoped that this would make Robin happy again, she had been really moody lately and work had stressed her out so this day is all about her.

"That sounds like a great plan." Robin loved this idea because she truly missed Barney even though she sees him everyday. She missed just spending days together in bed or just being with him but ever since she went back to work she didn't have much time for that.

"Great. So, later after breakfast I will run you a bath and we will take it together. It's been a while since we did that together." He smiled remembering the last time they took a bath together. It was quite some time ago, when they were sneaking around when they dated. But, it was such a fun bath and it even got them in the mood and had made love while taking the bath. This put a smile on Robin's face too, she remembers that day very fondly it was quite early in their relationship and they didn't even know what they meant to each other then, however it was one of the best memories of being with Barney before it went South the first time. But, now it's different, they are happily married and still very much in love but the stress of work and not being able to spend time with each other. This was another great time and a great memory that will last forever in her mind just like the last time they took a bath together.

"Sounds great." Robin replied happily taking him up on his offer.

"And, then after that we will exchange the gifts we got each other before dinner and then after that we'll start watching the movies. I bought popcorn yesterday." He was so excited he finished his food in a matter of minutes and she was still working on her food but it made her laugh. That's the thing with him, he always finds a way of making everything legendary and it was part of the reason why she fell in love with him in the first place.

Robin turned to Barney who was standing up holding his tray to take back to the kitchen. He looked at her and saw a slight tear in her eye.

"Are you okay?" He asked coming over to her side of the bed after setting the tray back down on the nightstand.

"Yes." She started crying more and it made Barney sit immediately on the bed next to her and pulled her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she sobbed more and he wondered why she suddenly got so emotional.

"It's just... I love you. I'm just so lucky to have you in my life." She said between sobs, this made Barney smile and then he pulled her face off his shoulder to look at her face cause even when she cries she looks beautiful. He wondered how that was possibly for a moment but then he said.

"I love you too. I love you so much and I think I'm the lucky one cause I don't think anyone would have loved me the way you do." This was true, he was slightly wondering why he got so lucky with Robin it sometimes makes him wonder what if he never met her... but that's not the problem to raise or question right now.

Robin stopped crying after sometime but after she did Barney decided to run the bath earlier than he planned on but it was a good thing after Robin cried earlier. The bath was soothing, they just sat there with candles and soft music playing on the ipad and talking about everything they haven't talked about since they went back to work. Robin told him about Patrice, she had shockingly gotten engaged over the summer and Robin didn't know she even had a boyfriend until last week. But, she is happy for her nonetheless and work had been busy with constant news coming in on the hour and her needing to be there everyday to do the broadcasts. And, Barney told her about Arthur Hobbs retiring in a few months, he had decided to do his retirement early and asked Barney to take over his position at the company. It also allowed for a pay raise one where it gives him/them the money to actually buy the townhouse they had looked at before getting married.

It was a great bath, after the bath Robin had gotten tired so she went to lay down for a couple hours before they have dinner. Barney, truth be told, had been worried about Robin for a couple of weeks. Every time he saw her she looked a bit sick, like she just threw up. It wasn't how she used to look before two weeks ago, but it worried him that something was up with her. Robin had become really tired lately and every time he tired to talk to her about it, he never got far due to interruptions or her being too tired to talk to him.

Robin woke up an hour and a half later still exhausted she was starting to wonder if it's just work that was making her tired. But, she just decided to not thinking about it but when Barney saw her when she woke up the question was brought up.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Barney asked noticing she was still looking quite tired but didn't ask her why.

"Yes, I slept well but I still feel tired." Oh, good she brought it up which is good cause he didn't want to upset her if she didn't want to talk about why she was feeling so tired.

"I noticed. I wasn't going to say anything but since you brought it up first I have to ask. Why are you so tired lately?, you look very pale and like you are sick I'm beginning to worry about you." He hoped it didn't upset her too much but he has to know why she looks so sick.

"I've been worried too I just don't know why I'm so tired. It's really weird, I've never felt this bad since that day I got food poisoning." Barney wanted to make a joke about that but this wasn't the time to make jokes since he is really worried.

"Do you think you need to see a doctor I mean you have been this way for two week I think you should see a doctor." Robin wanted to argue with this but didn't and agreed that she should see a doctor.

"Okay, I will call to make an appointment on Monday." And after she realized that Monday is New Years Eve she decided to call after Christmas is over.


	2. Shocked

The next week, Robin calls the doctor to set up an appointment, they the next day to the doctor to see why she was feeling this way. As they sat in the waiting area she started to shake her leg nervously, she was really nervous about what was going on with her and Barney sat next to her holding her hand. He was also nervous, he really didn't want anything bad to happen to Robin and hoped/prayed that she is alright and there isn't anything to worry about.

"Robin Stinson." The nurse announced and they both stood up and walked over to her. "This way." The nurse said and they walked down the hall to an exam room.

They waited for a few minutes until the doctor came in. She, the doctor was a female announced herself as she came inside the room and closed the door.

"So, it says here that you have been tired lately. So, do you know why you're so tired lately?" The doctor asked not sure what Robin's condition was yet.

"No, that's why I came to see you. I've been this way for 2 weeks now and we are both worried that something is happening to me." Robin said looking at Barney then back to the doctor why was writing down what she told her.

"Okay, I want to run some tests to rule some things out so can you please take this and go down the hall to pee in it." The doctor handed Robin a small paper cup and she walked down the hall to the bathroom. When she left Barney turned to the doctor and asked.

"Look, Doc I know it might not be that important but I am very worried that my wife is sick do you know why she's like that?" He began to get this nervous twitch in his eye and the doctor noticed and instantly calmed him down by saying.

"I think I know what's happening with your wife I just want to make sure I rule other things out before I do the other thing that I think I know is going on with her." The doctor knew that Robin could possibly be pregnant but didn't want to say anything just yet since she wanted to rule out other options first before having her take a pregnancy test. The doctor would tell if she's pregnant after she gets the results from her urine.

Robin came back in the room soon after the conversation with the doctor and then the doctor went to go start the tests while she asked Robin and Barney to stay in the room a little longer.

After a while the doctor came back with the results.

"Sorry for taking long the tests ran a bit longer than I hoped they would." The doctor knew exactly why Robin was feeling the way she was and she was right but didn't tell Barney before knowing just what was wrong with Robin first.

"Okay, I had to rule some things out first but I knew why you are tired lately." The doctor put the clip board down and face the couple who were holding hands and looking quite nervous.

"So, what's wrong with me?" Robin asked hoping it's nothing to worry about anymore so the doctor continued.

"Yes, Robin." The doctor paused for a second and then said. "You are pregnant, congratulations." The doctor smiled and Barney and Robin just stared at her before the doctor left the room.

After the doctor left Barney and Robin were still staring at the spot that the doctor was standing at but then they just looked at each other.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't get pregnant?" Barney asked shocked by this news yet he was happy.

"I thought so too, apparently I can and I did." Robin was totally shocked and had no answers to this news. She knew she couldn't have kids but this news is just so shocking to her that she couldn't ponder it and neither could Barney but they didn't care.

"Wow, you are pregnant." Barney finally managed with a smile pulling her into a hug.

"Yes. Yes I am." Robin replied still in shock but happy.

Barney and Robin left the exam room and went looking for the doctor they found her down the hall. They want to ask her how Robin could be pregnant when she couldn't get pregnant before.

"We wanted to ask you. Last year I found out that she couldn't get pregnant and I'm/we are just really shocked that she's pregnant. Are you sure she's pregnant and not just sick with something?" Barney hoped the doctor was lying about Robin being pregnant cause this was just too much to take in at the moment.

"Yes, I am positive she's pregnant. You know that sometimes we doctors are wrong and give patients the wrong diagnoses but yes Robin you are pregnant." The doctor was sure 100% that Robin is in fact pregnant but Barney and Robin were still shocked.


	3. Confused

Heading back to their apartment Barney and Robin were both quiet during the trip back home. It has been quite the day for them, they both wondered how she could have gotten pregnant when she couldn't. But, they tried to stay positive about this news and after a few minutes without saying anything and just staring out the window. Barney finally said something he's been wanting to since hearing about this shocking but wonderful news.

"Look, I know we are both confused about this but..." he paused a second and continued. "We are having a baby. I know it wasn't likely for this to ever happen but we are and I'm so happy that we're having this baby." He slid over to Robin who was now looking at him after looking out the window for half the ride home. He put his hand on her stomach and smiled. "I am so excited that you are pregnant because it means that that doctor who told you, you couldn't get pregnant got it wrong. You could get pregnant and did. I'm more than happy to know that miracles do happen." He smiled hoping she'd say something or do something and after another minute she did.

"I'm still very confused about this. Do you know how upsetting it was when I found out that I couldn't get pregnant?" She asked, knowing that she couldn't get pregnant it devastated her. Yes, after a while she dealt with it and was okay with her not being able to conceive a child. But, to know she can is so baffling to her that she can't/doesn't have the words to describe how she feels at this moment.

"It devastated me. When I found out I couldn't have kids, especially your kids I was devastated. So, devastated that it took me a long time to put my mind at ease over it." She paused as tears started to take over her eyes.

"And, to find out I can... it just makes that whole experience so tragic." As she cried, Barney didn't know what to say so he just pulled her in and hugged her tightly. This was more devastating than what he already knew. He didn't know what she went through after finding out she couldn't have biological children but to find out that this almost broke her is enough to know why she is so confused and doesn't know how to express her feelings over this sudden news.

Robin's cries turned into sobs as the cab pulled up to their building. This news was so confusing and exhausting that when they made it up to the apartment Robin had to go right to bed because she was too tired to think about any of the things that happened today. Barney, put her to bed but wasn't tired enough to sleep so he stood up thinking about the days events. The news, as much as he was happy about it made him think about somethings that he hasn't thought about in years. The baby that might have been. The baby he/they thought she was going to have when they slept together and cheated on their current boyfriend and girlfriend at the time. He wondered what if, what if she was pregnant then?, What if they had that kid? And, what if that kid was alive and in this very apartment right now?. He wondered about all of this as he sat on the bed as Robin slept beside him.

After sometime, Barney got up and went into the living room to let Robin sleep. She was exhausted from what happened and he thought leaving her to sleep as long as she wants to would help her mind get more clear. Barney, pulled out his phone and called Lily.

"Hi, Lil I need to talk to you do you have a moment?" He asked hoping she has sometime for him because he wanted to tell her the news and ask for some advice.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked wanting to know what he wanted to talk about.

"Good, Robin and I got some news today and even though it's wonderful news we are both so confused about it. I need your advice." He told her knowing that Lily was the only good person to go to, to ask this and he knew she would be happy about them becoming parents.

"We found out that Robin." He paused before saying the punch line. "That, Robin is pregnant." He hoped that would be happy for them and will give him the advice he/they need to get through this pregnancy.

"What? Oh my God. That is great news, why do you need my advice about Robin being pregnant?" Lily asked excited about the news that her best friend is having a baby.

"Well, you know that Robin couldn't get pregnant right? Well when we found out today that she is pregnant the news hit her really hard. She's taking this pretty hard and I'm concerned about her. When we were coming home before, she started crying and told me why she's feeling the way she is about this news. I don't know what to do, she was exhausted so I put her to bed but this news is just so confusing to her and to me. What should I do?"

"Okay, look I think this news is confusing to her because she thought that she couldn't get pregnant. So, being told she is pregnant might have caught her off guard somehow. She told me a while back, after she found out that she couldn't get pregnant, that the news devastated her, so much so that she never got over finding out that she couldn't get pregnant. She told me that she took it badly because she wanted the baby. She, wanted that baby she thought she was pregnant with before finding out she couldn't conceive. The reason why this is so hard for her to understand is because." Lily paused knowing that breaking this secret between her and Robin wasn't a good idea, but now that Barney is asking it needs to be said so that he can console her.

"Because, she wanted that baby. She wanted to have that baby, your baby and that's why she didn't get over how devastating the news was. So, what I think you need to do is be there for her. Make sure she's okay with being pregnant and tell her that you know that what I just told you is why she took this sudden news so personally." This was good advice so Barney after hanging up with Lily went to make Robin some tea before heading into check on her.

Robin was still asleep when he walked about into the room so he walked over to her side of the bed and put the tea on the nightstand. Robin smelled the tea when he put it down and woke up a minute later.

"Hi." Robin said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Hi, I made you some tea I thought you'd like some when you woke up." Barney pointed to the tea on the nightstand and then sat down on the bed.

"Thank you." Robin said taking the tea and sipping it slowly.

"I want to talk about what happened today. Are you ready to talk?" Barney asked starting the conversation as easy as he could hoping she is ready to talk to him after the events of this day.

"Yes." She put down the tea and now is finally ready to talk about this news.

"I want to say, first that I think the fact that you're pregnant is the most amazing news ever. Second, I just talked to Lily and told her about the news. She is very excited about the baby. But, I also found out that you, when you thought you were pregnant a few years ago that you took it pretty hard. I want to tell you that I know what you went through at the time and I'm here for you through out this pregnancy." He took her hand gently in his and said. "I love you, and I am so excited about this baby." He put his other hand on her stomach hoping that she wouldn't get mad and swat it away. She didn't and he continued. "So, whatever you need or want just talk to me because I'm here, now and never leaving your side. I know I wasn't there for you the last time but I am here now." He smiled hoping she didn't get mad at him or yell at him which she didn't.

Robin was at peace with this news now, after sleeping and thinking about everything she is now ready to talk about it and listened to everything Barney said. She is happy about the baby and knowing that Barney is here and by her side makes her feel ten times better than what happened all those years ago, the first time she thought she was pregnant with his baby.

"Thank you Barney, I know I haven't been so talkative about this but it helps knowing that you're here. I am happy about this baby, in fact I want to start buying things and planning for this baby. So, can we, tomorrow look around for baby items?" She was very excited to start doing this because she never thought she would ever get to do this. Ever. So, knowing she can, she wants to get a head start at buying things for the baby.

"But, first, I want to go call Lily." She tells him before getting up from the bed and taking her phone to call her friend.


	4. Telling Everyone

"Lily called, she wants you to go over to her apartment so you can talk." Barney told Robin after Robin came out of the shower later on in the day.

"Oh." Robin replied sighing, she knew she has to talk to Lily about her pregnancy, since she already knows she's pregnant.

"I will call her later, right now I just want to rest and let the fact that I'm pregnant sink in more. I was so devastated when I first thought I couldn't get pregnant and to find out I can it's that more devastating. But, I'm okay now with this fact. I'm actually really shocked but I'm happy that we're going to have a baby. You, know when I thought I couldn't get pregnant, it was the saddest thing to ever happen to me. The thought of not being able to give you a child, when I knew you wanted that..." he stops her there and says, "but I didn't want kids, I never really wanted to be a father, I never thought that I would ever get married either. But, you changed those ideas for me. I was okay with not having kids, when I married you I married you because you are the only thing/person in my life that makes me happy, I was fulfilled enough being with you than the idea of kids." He remembers saying something like this to his mother at their wedding weekend but he really meant it then and he means it now. "But, only because I wanted those things with only you. I never thought about kids in general, besides that one time when we thought you were pregnant before. The thought of that just made me change the idea in my head for a minute. But, trust me when I say that, I only thought of the idea because it was you... I thought if you were pregnant we would get back together. It was my only hope at the time to get you back, but then when you weren't pregnant I was okay again. I just, loved you so much and the thought that you might be pregnant at that time was the only thing keeping me from having a breakdown when you decided to stay with Kevin." She, looks at him and lightly puts her hand on his cheek.

"You know, that was my biggest mistake. Not choosing my heart, choosing you because I was in love with you. I just didn't let myself think that we could be together so I stopped thinking about that mistake and tried to make my relationship with Kevin work... but I knew even then that I wasn't invested in that relationship, I was only with him because he was safe." He gives her and odd look, maybe a more disappointed look.

"Safe choice?" He asks, wondering what she's meaning to what she's talking about.

"He, wasn't a risk. At that time, I was so confused that night after we slept together because I wasn't sure that you would have gone through with breaking up with Nora. So, because I was scared to be alone I made a mistake, one I regret deeply by staying in that relationship more longer than I should have. I loved you, I couldn't let someone else have my heart because you are the only one who does. So, it was wrong of me to rub my bad mistake in your face. But, just know I am truly sorry for what I did then, but I really was in love with you and that's part of the reason I ended that relationship." A, relief rushes over him when she says this. Because, he had thought that she chose Kevin because she loved him but now that he knows this it makes him smile because if she was pregnant, there is no doubt in his mind now that she would have been with him and they would have had a 2 year old now.

"I get it. I never was that guy that you or anyone would normally want. The guy that any girl would want. But, now that I know this I am 100% sure that I loved you then and I love you even more now. But, know that my love for you is what always guided me in life after we met. You were my only hope for a commitment, marriage and even the idea of kids. But, now that you are pregnant that means everything... I love you, Robin and I'm so excited to be a father." They, both smile realizing that they had loved each other for so long but they have come so far since then. They're married, happy and expecting a baby, something they both thought would never be likely to happen.

"So, since Lily already knows. That means Marshall knows. Should we tell Ted and Tracy?" Barney asks, after they kissed for some time they parted happy with the news that they're going to have a baby.

"Yeah, we can call them and let them know." She says, both getting up from the bed to go into the living room. They've been in the bedroom most of the day, but they didn't really have anything to do but start telling people.

"I will call them now." Robin, takes her cell phone off the kitchen counter and dial Ted and Tracy to tell them their news.

"Hey, Ted it's me." She says, lightly ready to tell the people in their lives that they are expecting. A miracle if they knew one, she never thought she would ever belief in such things but maybe this is the time when she starts believing.

"Hey, what's up?" He says, wondering what's going on.

"Yeah, so Barney and I have some news." Okay, he thought wondering what their news is.

"Okay, what kind of news?"

"Well, I kind of want to tell you this in person, you and Tracy it's very unexpected and personal but I want all of us to get together. Maybe, tomorrow at Maclaren's?" He, wondered what she's trying to tell him, but the sound of her voice is kind of cheery and upbeat so this must be something not as serious as he first thought.

"Sure, tomorrow at Maclaren's what time?"

"5, is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay, see you and Tracy tomorrow then."

She, hangs up as Barney had been listening on to her conversation. This will definitely be shocking, unexpected, amazing news. Definitely, a miracle. But, she's happy with this news and is getting excited about being pregnant.

"So, tomorrow Ted and Tracy will meet us at Maclaren's. Now, we just have to tell Marshall and Lily to join us." Robin says, happy that their friends and soon family will know that they're going to have a baby.

"That's great. I'm ready to tell people, I'm also really happy that we're expecting a baby after years of thinking we both didn't want any kids. But, this is really shocking, unexpected but amazing because I did want kids but just not ready for that back when you thought you were pregnant the first time." But, he is serious about not wanting kids, until now.

"I never wanted kids... but, the thought of starting this family together, with you that's something I always wanted and thought about since that time we thought I was pregnant before." Truth is, if she was regretting anything it was the fact that even though she wasn't pregnant she would still be with him because that's what she wanted.

"I regret the way I handled thing at that time with you and Kevin. But, even though I wasn't pregnant I should have told you I wanted to be with you because I wanted to be with and I loved you. We, made love that night, it wasn't a one night stand. We slept together because we had feelings for each other, so the thought of not being pregnant, more important couldn't get pregnant. That killed me, but the biggest regret is still staying with Kevin after that time in December." He, just looks at her amazed and her confession and it's a really great sentiment because he felt and feels the same way she does.

"If, I had to I would have been with you and you wouldn't have thought I didn't care or loved you when I did." The, more she confesses the more he loves her. Maybe, it wasn't their time then but now it is...

"I love you, Robin Stinson." She smiles, knowing that after getting married she had been called Mrs. Stinson a lot even in just these few months so she started to use Stinson as her last name more. And, now when she does the news casts she hyphenates her last names Scherbatsky since it's a well known name and Stinson because she's happily married to the love of her life.

"Love you too."

"So, we should call Lily and Marshall." They, had paused their talk and phone calls to make love but after sometime they realized they hadn't called Lily back.

"Yeah, let them know that we're meeting tomorrow at Maclaren's." Barney says, sitting up on the bed.

"Hey, Lil..." at that moment she hears screaming coming from the other line.

"I can't believe you're pregnant." After, calming down Lily finally talks in more toned down tone of voice.

"Yes, I can't either. But, we just called to see if you want to join us at Maclaren's tomorrow. We, are all going to catch up and talk. We, all haven't been together since our wedding." With, Lily and Marshall leaving for Rome in the new year they all wanted to get together but now that there's a reason to get together. It was a good time to get them all together before Lily and Marshall leave.

"Tomorrow, at 5." Robin, states the time when they are all going to their favorite bar not really ready to say goodbye to her best friend.

"Okay, we'll be there. I am so excited for you, a little sad that we're leaving but when we get back you will have a son or daughter. Who, knew that you would be so excited about being pregnant." Robin, really is excited something she never use to be when the subject of kids were brought to her attention. But, now she's so excited to be having a baby after all this time when she thought the opposite.

"Well, I am. See, you tomorrow Lil." They hang up not really ready to not see each other for a year.

The, next day they all meet up at their favorite bar and for the last time they all sit, talk and spend the time catching up on things they haven't for the last 6 months. Barney and Robin announced that they are expecting, and both Ted and Tracy were happy to find out about their unexpected news. Lily and Robin finally talked about Lily's Italy trip and the fact that they will miss each other and then they all finished up after their last time all together. Barney and Robin go back home to prepare for their next appointment.


	5. Doctors Appointment

A week has passed since Robin and Barney told the gang about her pregnancy and surprisingly everyone was happy with the news. But, today is a new day and they have the first doctors appointment since finding out they were having this baby. Robin was becoming more nervous and panicky for the last two days, she knew everything seemed to be okay with the baby but something told her that something can happen and she hoped that today when she sees the doctor, everything will be fine with her and with the baby.

"Are you ready?" Barney called from the living room hoping that Robin is ready to go to the appointment. She was taking sometime getting ready and they are running a little late so Barney hoped that she's ready to go.

"I'll be there in a minute." Robin replied from the bedroom, the tone in her voice was low but Barney heard her and was glad she was coming.

A minute later Robin came out to the living room and Barney was waiting for her standing by the door already about to leave.

"Sorry, I took so long I was just thinking about something but I'm ready now." Robin said walking over to get her coat and bag to head out the door.

"Oh, what about?" Barney asked knowing how worried she's been about the pregnancy. He was worried too but it wasn't on his mind right at this minute unlike it is for Robin.

"Nothing." Robin says, she didn't sound positive or optimistic and Barney caught on to it. Over the years, Barney had learned about Robin's different tones of voices and knows everyone of them. He knows this has been hard on both of them but they, or at least he was trying to stay positive about the baby.

"No, not nothing. What's wrong?" Barney asked hoping for Robin to tell him what's wrong.

"It-it's that. I'm still worried that something is wrong with the baby." She tells him looking away from him trying not to cry.

"Look, Robin I know that something could happen, it's early in the pregnancy but trust me everything will be fine. We'll go to the appointment and find out how this pregnancy is going." He tells her smiling lightly and rubbing her stomach in circles. She isn't showing yet but he can feel her belly getting rounder and more harder so he could tell that everything is going great with the pregnancy.

"You're right, everything will be fine." She was still worried but Barney is being so positive about this and it makes her less worried. "Lets go to the appointment." They head out the door and outside to catch a cab and even though they were both worried they knew that everything will be okay.

At the doctors office they sit in the waiting area waiting for Robin to be called. They are both nervously and aren't really talking much since they arrived but hopefully everything will be fine.

"Robin Stinson," the nurse called 5 minutes later and they stand up and walk over to the nurse holding hands which were a bit sweaty due to them being nervous.

They walk down the hall to a room and the nurse asks them to wait for a few minutes the doctor will be in soon. Robin begins to undress and she puts on the gown and sits on the exam table while Barney sits down in a chair in the corner of the room. They were silent for a while until Barney spoke up.

"I hope everything is okay and soon we'll find out just how this little one is doing." He tells her standing near her where she was sitting. She turns to him and smiles lightly. "I know, he or she is going to be fine we're just worried for nothing. Right?" She was thinking this whole time that being worried might not be the best for her stress so she began to think about positive things. "I mean, he or she is strong. Like me and like you, like our relationship I'm sure everything is going to be fine." She tells him now having a positive thing to say about this pregnancy since finding out she was with child.

"Yes, you're right we'll find out soon enough how he or she is doing and I know it will be fine." At that moment the doctor comes in and Barney goes to sit down again while the doctor asks Robin some questions.

"So, Mrs. Stinson. How is it going so far?" He asks wanting to know how Robin's pregnancy was doing so far.

"I guess alright, I've just been worried about a few things and it's been stressing both me and my husband out a bit." Robin finally can say this out and open because it's been eating at her for the whole day.

"Okay, it's normal for you to be worried it's after all your first pregnancy and after knowing that you could get pregnant it's natural to feel worried about the baby." The doctor was nice and answered Robin's question before he asked her to lay back on the table.

"It looks like everything is fine with the baby. The baby is doing quite good at this stage considering the complication that could accrue at this point, you have been taking all the precautions right?" The doctor asked hoping that Robin has taken all the precautions as she was told on her first visit.

"Yes, ever since finding out I was pregnant I went right to the store and got all the things I needed with the help of my husband." Robin told him and he nodded and was glad that she was doing all the things she needs to do with the pregnancy.

"Well, it looks like everything is going smoothly with the baby. But, I would like you to stay off your feet when you get to 4 months just to be cautious of your health and the baby's health." The doctor was not worried with Robin's pregnancy but to be sure nothing would happen he asked her to stay off her feet when she starts showing more. "I also want to make another appointment in three months." The doctor told both Robin and Barney this and they both said okay in unison.

"So, everything is okay right?" Barney wanted to make sure while he knew that the pregnancy is fine but just wanted another okay to make sure and to stop his nervous mind.

"Yes, but do book the next appointment for three months I want to see you again okay, Robin." The doctor closed the clip board he was holding and started to walk towards the door.

"We will do that thanks Doc." Barney said happy that the pregnancy is going the way they hoped it would go.

After this Robin got dressed again and they walked out to the front desk to make another appointment. For the first time the couple was very happy and content with the pregnancy so for a treat, Barney took Robin out to eat since both were hungry and wanted to eat something. The pregnancy was starting to cause Robin to have cravings and it's starting to become more of an issue than her morning sickness which has subsided but is still there sometimes.

"I'm so glad everything is okay with the baby." Barney tells her as they sit in a restaurant not too far from the doctors office.

"Me too, I'm so glad cause I was worried all day but now I'm not." Robin is finally 100% feelings a lot better than she was before she left for the doctors appointment and for the first time in 3 weeks she's feeling happy and excited about the baby.

After, the appointment they go to eat something at the diner down the street from the doctors building.

"So, what do you want?" Barney asks looking at Robin then back at his menu.

"I don't know but these pesky cravings are telling me to have pancakes even at this hour of the day." Robin was feeling a strong craving to his pancakes and the whole 9 it's something she hasn't done for quite some time. Ever since the times she was pining over Barney it took her mind off him and her feelings.

"Okay, I think I will go for an omelet I didn't have breakfast this morning cause I was so nervous about the appointment." Barney confessed feeling better now that everything was okay and he can put his mind at ease and have a nice meal again.

"Sounds great." Robin said, after some small chit chat the waitress came over and took their orders it was a nice day out despite the snow storm that had just passed it was pretty warm for a winter day.

They eat their meals and afterwards they take a walk through Central Park...


	6. A Pregnancy Scare

Two months into Robin's pregnancy she still worked her usual work schedule it was her routine. She usually wakes up in the morning to pour herself a cup of already made coffee but now she can't drink coffee, so she now has tea in the mornings. She'd go read the morning paper (that is already spread open due to Barney reading it first), then she'd go to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day (usually a paint suit or skirt), and she'd lay it out on the bed while going to wash up in the bathroom or take a quick shower. Then, she'd get dressed and head out to work. That was her daily routine since she could remember, she loved her usually day-to-day routines however when she suddenly felt cramping in her stomach she was worried. Not the kind of worry where you need to be rushed to the ER but the kind of worry that all expectant mothers have.

This day went as usual, and surprisingly her pregnancy hadn't been a problem. In fact she never felt healthier than right now. So, her day went smoothly until early afternoon when she had a conversation (more like a run in) with her co-worker. The conversation went as usual, Patrice was always so annoying and perky all the time and it got on Robin's nerves especially whenever she talked to Patrice. They would talk in a normal tone, about the usual stuff that's happening with them and then after a while they start to (mainly Robin) starts to yell at her just like she always has done since meeting her when she first started at WWN. But, everything was normal until the yelling started.

"I need an ambulance at World Wide News my co-worker is pregnant and is having suaver cramps in her stomach." Patrice called 911 right away after Robin start grasping at her stomach and dubbing over in pain.

The ambulance came right away and soon they were at the nearest hospital which wasn't too far from WWN. Patrice had gone with Robin but before that she called Barney to inform him on what happened. Barney was scared but then cleared his mind and rushed over to the hospital where Robin was being placed. It was shocking to him that Robin had these cramps when she was fine earlier this morning. He got to the hospital right away, when he got the phone call he was at work and busy in a noon meeting but he got the message and rushed to the hospital right away worried that something could be more wrong than just cramping.

"I'm here." Barney announced looking like he was running a marathon, he was out of breath, sweating and red in the face but he got there in time to see Patrice talking to one of the nurses.

"Where is she?" Barney asked Patrice wanted to see Robin right away because he is really worried about her and what's going on with her.

"She just went inside." Patrice said pointing to the doors where Robin was taken by the doctors.

"Can I see her?" Barney asked wanting desperately to see his wife before he himself has a breakdown right there in the hospital.

"Who's this?" The nurse standing talking to Patrice asked wanting to know who this man standing in from of her is.

"Oh, this is Barney Stinson. He's Robin's husband." Patrice answered nicely to the nurse who nodded and turned to Barney.

"Yes, come with me Sir." The nurse said having Barney follow her through the corridor and down the hall to where doctors where helping Robin's cramping pains.

"Oh, God Robin." Barney said walking over to Robin's bedside to see that everything is surprisingly fine.

"I was so worried." Barney stated giving Robin a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so glad you're here. I was so scared." Robin told him crying into his arm.

"I know, Patrice told me everything over the phone and I came as quickly as I could. I was so worried too, is everything okay with the baby?" Barney asked and immediately the doctor chimed in and explained everything that was happening to Robin.

"Yes, everything is fine with the baby. Robin was just under a lot of pressure from working and it caused her to panic. That's what caused her cramping. But I've ordered her to take her maternity leave starting today because the remainder of this pregnancy is going to be hard to stay on your feet. So, I want her," The doctor looked at Robin then back to Barney again. "I want her to stay off her feet for the rest of her pregnancy, yes she's been doing well up until now but this pregnancy is going to get a lot harder in the next few months. So, I already instructed her to stay off her feet and be a bit more cautious in the remaining months. She understands it's important for herself and the baby." The doctor finished and soon he left the two alone.

Robin had to stay a while longer to make her everything was okay and to check her vitals so Barney stayed with her.

"I''m so glad you came babe." Robin said while lying in the bed. Barney was now laying with her on the bed and holding her, not too hard but holding her in the way she always loved. It was one of the things that makes her feel safe, it always made her feel special and safe to be in the arms of Barney it's what she missed most when they weren't together for way too long if you ask both of them really.

"I came right away I'm just glad you and the baby are fine." He smiled lightly with his head on her head they just laid their without saying anything for a while until Barney broke the silence.

"So, now that you have to stay home and take your leave earlier than expected. I was wondering, earlier I was checking some websites earlier today and came across some baby items. I want to show you when you're feeling better what I already saved the things I liked and what I thought you would like." Barney was so excited about the things he always chose to get for the baby and the website had everything they were going to need. He wanted to tell her when he got home later tonight but since this thing happened he thought it would be a nice time to tell her.

"That sounds wonderful Barney." Robin said sounding a lot happier than she was a little while ago. This news that Barney had searched for some baby items made her even more excited about this baby and glad that everything was okay with him or her and herself.

"When we're ready to take you home I want you to stay off your feet and get some rest. I know how work was stressful today, work usually is stressful most of the time. But, I want you to be healthy and I want the baby to be healthy so later you're going to go to bed and I will cater to whatever you need, okay?" Barney wasn't worried anymore about Robin and the baby he just wants to protect them both and make sure nothing else goes wrong with them for the next months.

"Okay." Robin nodded her head. She was so glad to have Barney being so supportive and concerned about her and the baby she's never seen him like this before. It was nice to see, it made her feel even more safe and happy knowing that he feels like he needs to protect them.

Later, Barney took Robin back home and put her to bed. She was exhausted from the events of the day so she went right out once she hit the pillow. Barney just sat there next to her making sure she was comfortable, but he couldn't get himself to leave so he sat on the bed taking out a book he's been wanting to read but hadn't had the time to and watched her sleep soundly next to him while reading his book.

It was a long day for both of them and they are both happy that everything turned out to be fine. It was just the stress of work and being on her feet that caused the pains. Luckily, they are both feeling positive and optimistic about the next few months, soon they would be having a new born around to keep them both busy for a few extra months/years Barney thought with a laugh and smile. As Robin slept peacefully, Barney suddenly drifted off to sleep himself but when he woke up he found that Robin had been up for a while but was just laying in bed next to him like she was told to do.

"Hey." Robin said with a smile looking down at a now awake Barney.

"Hi, how long have you been up?" He asked wondering how long he had been sleeping and that's why he asked.

"A while, about an hour." Robin told him looking at him sweetly.

"What?" Barney asked wondering why she was looking at him in a weird way.

"Nothing." Robin said blushing a little and covering her face with the blanket.

"It's not nothing, what's wrong are you okay?" Barney asked concerned wanting to know if Robin was okay since the way she's looking at him makes him worried that something wrong again.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong I was just watching you sleep. You are so cute when you sleep, I woke up earlier and saw that you were sleeping so since I can't get up I just sat here looking at you sleep. You are adorable when you sleep." Now, this made him blush and smile brightly it was sweet that she said this it was sudden but sweet nonetheless.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Barney looked at the time and saw that it was 7 o'clock and was feeling hungry and wanted something to eat.

"I don't know, I'm not that hungry surprisingly I feel great but not hungry." Robin had been feeling a lot better so the mention of food wasn't on her mind until now anyway.

"You sure you don't want anything?" He asked again making sure she didn't want anything.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go ahead and eat something." She tells him and he goes into the kitchen leaving Robin alone in the room.

Barney came back in the room shortly after with a tray of food for himself and sat it down on the nightstand before sitting on the bed.

"I thought you were going to eat in the kitchen." Robin said as he sat down on the bed.

"I decided to come and join you. I was lonely in there by myself." He said with a smile taking his tray from the nightstand and placing it on his lap.

This made Robin smile it was so sweet to see him being this way. Sometimes, it's times like these that remind her why she fell in love with Barney Stinson in the first place. He's never been this sweet, even with her. Well, he was always sweet to her but it was still one of the sweetest things he's ever said to her.

Barney ate his meal while Robin watched TV and did a crossword puzzle that was in today's paper. This is the first time in months that both are able to just be with each other. They both missed being around each other since going back to work but this was finally something they felt was needed especially for being a newly wedded couple.


	7. Things For The Baby

"So, I was thinking." Robin started, she was sitting in bed with nothing to do but read a magazine when Barney came in from the bathroom.

It was getting too late at night to stay up any longer but for them the late nights aren't that bad. Ever since the doctor told Robin to stay off her feet as much as possible for the rest of her pregnancy. She was getting bored with not doing anything everyday while Barney goes to work and everyone she knows is busy. So, she has been trying to think of ways to entertain herself while being cooped up in bed.

"Yeah?" Barney said raising an eyebrow and looking at her.

"I've been looking at websites lately while you're at work. With nothing to do but lay in bed everyday, I started to get bored so I have been looking at websites, baby websites." She stated noticing Barney not knowing what she was meaning.

"Oh." Barney said wanting her to continue.

"Yes, I came across this site that is very high-end. It's a site where all celebrity moms go to get everything they need for their babies." She tells him as she lays flat on her back. She is getting bigger and bigger by the day and being that it's her fifth month in her pregnancy, it's getting harder for her to lay on her side as well as her back.

"I was thinking. Maybe we should start looking for things we need for the baby." She hoped that Barney would agree to this since she would like to start doing this as soon as possible, to get ahead start on all these things they need to get done before the baby comes. What she didn't know is that Barney, while at work in the last week has also been looking around for things they would need for the baby and this. Hearing that Robin has been doing the same thing put a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you mentioned this because I've been doing the same thing this week." He states smiling and taking the computer that Robin put at the foot of the bed to his lap.

"I also think I saw the site you are mentioning. I looked at it today and there are some things that I already like and thought it would be good to talk to you before deciding on these things from the site." Barney was so excited to start looking and when he first started looking for baby items he was so caught up in what was on the site that he started picking things out but didn't buy anything since he wanted to talk to Robin first before doing that.

Barney found the site Robin mentioned and went to the section he wanted to go first. It was the bedding part of the site. He had seen this beautiful crib, it wasn't painted any color which was good for them since they don't know what they're having yet. But, they would soon know the answer to that in a week Until then, the items Barney picked out made him smile with pride and hope that she had the same ideas as he did with the items

"This crib," he pointed to the wooden piece of furniture on the screen and smiled just looking at it because it was really a nice crib, he thought to himself. "Is the one I saw that I thought would be perfect for the baby." He hopes that she likes it cause it would just derail maybe, the other items he had already chosen for the baby.

"I saw that one too." Robin said smiling at him and back to the screen in front of them. "I also picked that one out and thought it would be good for now since we don't know if we're having a boy or a girl yet. Isn't it a nice crib?" Robin asked knowing that both of their tastes in things are similar so it's why they are a great couple, soul mates it what made them who they are and made their friendship then relationship stronger.

"So, we'll get it then. I do love this crib so we will buy it along with..." Barney clicked on the next item he saw and this time it was a changing table and bedding for the crib.

"I like those too." Robin said, as the check list went on Barney and Robin found every item they needed including a diaper dispenser, sheets for the crib, a pillow, stuffed animals, a hamper, baby monitors, diapers (they were going to need a lot more of those but that will come later right before the baby comes), lamps, a rocking chair, dressers, clothes, strollers, rugs and other items they needed. The search went on for another hour and by the time it ended they were both too tired to keep their eyes open. They decided to buy the items, most of the items they picked out tomorrow and went to sleep.

The next day, Robin was up early due to the baby kicking her and not being able to sleep. She woke up at 5am hoping for the baby to calm down so she can go back to sleep. But, the baby wasn't letting up so she stayed up then got hungry so she made herself some breakfast. An hour later Barney wakes up noticing she wasn't beside him and wondered where she was. He gets up and out of bed and walks into the living room to see Robin sitting on the couch watching TV and reading the morning paper. He smiles!

"Hey, good morning." Barney said announcing that he was in the room. He was standing by the other side of the kitchen watching Robin read the paper with a smile he thought to himself how incredibly lucky he was to have her and soon a baby he never thought would be possible for either of them. But, it all made him so happy and for the first time he thought that this whole life. His life, would have never been true if he never met Robin.

Robin turns and sees Barney looking at her strangely.

"Morning. I made breakfast and the coffee is already made." She tells him looking past the look he was giving her. Barney walks over to the kitchen and poured himself some coffee and then went over to where Robin sat on the couch.

"I woke up and noticed you weren't there." He first tells her causing her to smile lightly at the fact that Barney seemed to have missed her being next to him when he woke up.

"Yeah, the baby got me up earlier, it was kicking me and keeping me from getting rest." She tells him with an annoyed tone to her voice. He gets that, it must suck to have the baby kicking when you want to be sleeping.

"I was thinking. We have to stop calling the baby It and Baby, so why don't we start thinking of baby names?" Barney had been wanting to do this for sometime but since their minds were caught up in buying things they needed for the baby. It kind of wiped off his mind until now.

"That's a great idea I was thinking the same thing earlier." She says sweetly putting a hand over her growing belly.

"Okay, so do you have any name suggestions chosen yet?" Barney asking knowing that he already has some name he liked, both boy and girl names that would go nicely with the name Stinson.

"I have." Robin said beaming with a smile. She turns off the TV and puts the paper down on the coffee table then takes the pad of paper that was laying on the table and a pen to write down the names they want the baby to have.

"I have a few names for both a girl and a boy." Robin says starting to write down her first name suggestions.

"Okay, what are they?" Barney asked and Robin started announcing them as she writes them down on the paper.

"For girls names I have: Carla, Sarah, Lucy, Rose, Daisy, Francis, Samantha, Ruby, Elizabeth, Baelie, and Penelope. And, for boys names I have: Daniel, Samuel, Timothy, Thomas, George, William, Michael, Jackson, James (after your brother), Charles (which is weird cause that's my middle name and my fathers name but it's a meaningful name) and lastly Robert. What do you think?" As Robin read off the names Barney was thinking of his own and a few of the names she said were some of the names he was thinking of the other day when this first came to his mind. Naming the baby is a hard decision but any name of a Stinson/Scherbatsky is going to be legendary anyway. So, the names she chose were really good ones.

"I like them, I was thinking of some of the names you mentioned and I like them all but here were my suggestions. For girls: Rose, Elizabeth, Sarah, Samantha, Baelie and Lucy those are names I always liked with the Stinson name. And, for the boys names: Jackson, Jacob, Michael, Charles, Timothy, James Samuel are the ones I like most." Barney thought a boy would need a manly name something that will be a stand out name and nothing less than that.

"Jacob, I never thought of that name but I kind of like that name." Robin's list of boys names didn't have Jake on it and she never thought of Jake as a name but she actually likes it.

"Jake Stinson?" She says out loud thinking of this name and what would it sound like with the last name of Stinson. "I like the sound of that name. It sounds really good with Stinson." She really loves this name and couldn't believe she never thought of it before. But it's really lovely. She thought with a smile.

"It does sound good. I really like that name a lot." Barney says turning to her after thinking to himself about what it would be like to have a little Jacob Stinson running around the apartment and calling him daddy. The thought just made his heart leap to his stomach it was that beautiful image to picture.

"And, what if it's a girl?" Barney thought about the girls names they chose and wondered what name would be perfect for their little girl. If they were to have a little girl that is.

"How about Baelie Rose Stinson?" Robin suggests, this hadn't accrued to her but both of them like the name Rose and thought it would go great with the name of Stinson so when she said this Barney started to think about it.

"That sounds really pretty I like it." He tells her, the name really sounds beautiful when you say the name out loud so he says it again after Robin says it and this time both say the name in unison.

"Baelie Rose Stinson!"

"Wow, that is really beautiful." They say beautiful in unison and smile at each other.

"I think we just named our daughter. If we have a daughter that name is really perfect for her." Robin says placing a hand on her stomach and looking down at it.

"You in there, if you are a girl that is your name." Barney and Robin look at each other for a moment before Barney gives her a kiss.

"I can't believe we're having a baby." Barney says after they break the kiss. "And if it's a girl her name will be legen...wait for it...Baelie Rose Stinson. Dary." They say this in unison too. Ever since they got married they had been saying things together at the same time. It's weirdly beautiful to have this kind of relationship when both hated any sort of thing that's too lovey dovey. But, with each other it never seemed weird it was awesome to have that in their relationship it just means they have the same mind.


	8. Dreams Can Come True

Barney and Robin are sitting in the waited room waiting to be called to go in to see the doctor. This is their third appointment and second ultrasound, they would get to hear the baby's heartbeat and see if he or she is healthy. They hoped everything was going okay with Robin's pregnancy since the scare they had, and to make sure both don't freak out, they calmly hold hands as they wait to be called. They had gotten to the doctor's office early, earlier than the appointment was booked for but because of their nerves and excitement over this particular appointment. Both, couldn't wait to get up early and to get the doctor's on time. But, they didn't care cause it meant that maybe they'll get to see the doctor earlier than the appointment time.

They sat there for another 5 minutes until the nurse called them inside. They walked towards the back and into an exam room, while Robin starts to change out of her clothes and into the dressing gown they had handed her. Barney, paced back and forth with nervous thoughts racing through his mind.

"Barney, are you okay?" Robin asks, worried that he might be overthinking this appointment. In the morning before coming to the appointment Barney had been up for hours, the appointment was for 9 am and he had been up since 5:30. With, little sleep last night all Barney could do was think about the baby, this appointment, and Robin and right now he looks exhausted. He has bags under his eyes, he seems like he's about to pass out and he hadn't eaten anything due to nerves and a sickening ache in his stomach. This worried Robin because when she sees Barney like this it scares her to thinking the worst and right now that's what he's doing to her while she sits patiently waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Barney says brushing off Robin but continuing to pace the room and as he was looking down the doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm doctor Lewis and I'll be doing this ultrasound today." The doctor announced walking over to the computer in the room and looking at the screen and then at his notes on the clipboard he was holding.

"Hi, doctor Lewis I'm Robin and this is my husband, Barney." Barney looked up and stopped pacing to shake hands with the doctor.

"Hi, nice to meet you both." The doctor said smiling lightly at the couple.

Barney took a chair and sat near Robin at the exam table. Taking her hand gently and holding it in his. Robin noticed that Barney's hand were sweating and shaking so she tries to smooth his hand by rubbing her thumb over his gently. This worked, it always worked to calm him down after an almost nervous breakdown. She looks over at him and gives him a smile, a smile that read 'don't worry everything will be fine baby' and that calms him down more.

"Okay, Mrs. Stinson."

"Please, call me Robin."

"Okay, Robin."

The doctor took the machine and told Robin to lean back on the table and lift up her shirt.

"Well, it looks like everything is looking fine." Doctor Lewis says smiling as he rolls the cool ultrasound over her stomach.

"Really? Everything's okay with the baby?" Barney repeated what the doctor just said and had to say it again cause it's a huge relief to him that the baby's okay.

"Yes. Would you like to know the sex or do you want to wait?" Doctor Lewis asks wanting to know if they want to know the sex which caused them to look at each other and smile.

"Yes." They both said in unison. "We want to know the sex of our baby." Robin says looking at Barney then at the screen with their baby on it. Their baby. Who would've thought that they'd be sitting her looking at the baby they thought they would never have? It was both nerve racking and beautiful all at the same time.

The doctor moved the ultrasound once again on Robin's stomach and then announced.

"You are having a... girl." Doctor Lewis announced excited for the couple.

Barney looked at Robin and then to the screen again to see his daughter breathing slowly and steadily. It took a few seconds for it to sink in for Barney. He never thought he would be married almost a year to the love of his life and she/they would be sitting here watching their daughter on the screen in front of them. It all was so beautiful...

"Barney, are you crying?" Robin asks, noticing her husband all choked up at what they are doing right now.

"No." He stated flatly, looking away from Robin to not have her see him like this.

"Come on, Barney it's okay to cry. This is the most wonderful, amazing time for us it's only natural to let out a few tears at a moment like this." Robin smiles with her own teary eyes and a thought popped into her mind as Barney tried to wipe his face from his own tears.

Two years earlier...

Robin found herself again sitting on the park bench thinking about where her life was and where she thought it would be going. It has been a tough year for her, first she found out that she thought she was pregnant and then she wasn't, then she found out that she couldn't have kids. After sometime, she was okay with the fact that she isn't able to have biological children. The children she dreamed about having just a few months ago in this very same park. She pictured her life being the life she thought she would never get to have or even wanted but she pictured being in Barney's apartment, married to him and having his children. Two children to be exact. One with brown hair and blue eyes like her and one wearing a suit, with blue eyes and blond hair. It was the most perfect vision but then it all went away as fast as it could and it left her feeling more alone and sad than ever.

She sits on the park bench with some scotch and staring into space when Barney suddenly appeared beside her.

"I knew I'd find you here." He says, he had been looking for Robin for hours and then he remembered her telling him about coming to this park because it was a place where she could go to clear her mind about whatever she's going through at the time.

"Barney, what are you doing here?" Robin asks not looking up from her staring state to look at Barney. She just noticed his shoes and then his voice so looking up wasn't necessary.

"I was looking all over for you and then I remembered you come here sometimes to think about stuff." He tells her as he sits beside her on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" She asks again annoyed and a bit drunk so she was slurring her words.

"I was worried about you. After you told me that you couldn't have kids I thought you wouldn't be okay and I was right." Barney had been seeing that Robin had been really upset about something lately and was worried about her so he came to the park to make sure she wasn't doing anything too bad. He was wrong about her doing something bad because she was drinking and slurring her words but he also knew that she needed someone their to help her through the pain of what she just told him.

"I noticed you were looking upset about something so I was worried that it was about the whole kids thing. I was right in thinking you'd be her thinking about it." Barney says and Robin listens still not looking at him but at the bottle in her hand.

"No, I'm fine." Robin says slurring again clearly not fine at all.

"No, you are not fine Robin. Look at me, please." Barney was about to pull her face to look at him but she looked up but not directly in his eyes.

"I know this must be painful for you but you can't be sitting here drinking the pain away. Would you just talk to me. Please!" Barney is so worried and was starting to tear up over seeing Robin like this. It killed him as much as it does her that she is not able to have kids but she can't just stew in this depressing state when he's here beside her wanting to listen to whatever she has to say.

"You know. I came here just last year when I first found out about my infertility to have kids." Robin was now looking at Barney in the eyes and Barney was grateful that she finally looked at him. Even when she's like this she's still so beautiful it baffles him how beautiful she is.

"Really?" Barney asked wanting to know why she came here.

"Yes, after I found out that I couldn't have kids I came here to think." Robin says taking a sip of the last drop of scotch she had left in the bottle and then throwing it away in the trash next to the bench.

"Oh, and what happened?" He asks curious about what she was talking about.

"I-I pictured," she paused as the tears started to flow more down her face. "I pictured them." She says between sobs.

"Pictured who Robin?" Barney asked worried that it's something bad.

"I pictured us being a family. You know when I found/thought I was pregnant and then found out I wasn't. I came here thinking about." She paused and looked down not wanting to look Barney in the eyes cause this was too painful to talk about but also because looking at him is even more painful to her because these are the children she pictured having with him.

"I thought about being a family with you and having two beautiful children while living at the apartment." She finally lets this out still in tears and not looking at him.

"I-I don't know what to say to that. Except, that I do know what to say because I dreamed of the same thing after you told me you might be pregnant." Barney confessed this because it was true and when she told him that she was picturing the same thing he couldn't believe it and was shocked but in a good way and not like he was when she told him she thought she was pregnant.

"Really? Wow we pictured the same thing that's even more sadder." She says wiping her face and eyes with a napkin she had in her pocket.

"No, not sadder just something I've secretly held in for a long time. Until, now I never wanted or pictured having kids because I wasn't in love with anyone until you. You changed my view on any thoughts I had about kids because with you, I knew it couldn't be anyone else that I pictured having kids with." This was the first time that Barney ever said this out loud and saying this to Robin after knowing she was thinking about the same thing as he was made this confession more real. It makes this confession all the more sadder but actually really real and touching.

Robin finally fixed herself up and after a while she smiled. For the first time in months, she smiled a real happy smile because leave it to Barney to make her feel better about this whole thing. This just made her fall more in love with him than she already is.

"You remember the night in the park two years ago?" Robin asks as she gets up from the exam table to start to get dressed again after the doctor leaves.

"Yes, why?" Barney said standing by the door waiting for her to get dressed.

"Because, I was just thinking about that time and it's been a while since I thought about it. I was just asking cause today reminded me of a time when..." she pauses and Barney jumps in and says. "When you thought you couldn't have kids." He finishes thinking back to that day two years ago.

"I never thought I'd be here." Robin says putting on her shirt smiling at the memory.

"Me neither." This is why they are soul mates it's always been this way with them. Being here, in this doctor's office after finding out they would be having a girl is the most wonderful thing both never thought they'd experience and after that night in the park it hits them both on the fact that this is coming true. The family they dreamed about is finally happening for them and both can not be anymore happier.


	9. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter originally had Lily in it but then I realized that was wrong because Lily wasn't around at this time since she's in Italy. So, I switched Lily to Tracy but it's the same plot.
> 
> Barney & Robin celebrate one year of marriage.

It's early morning on a Spring day in May, with their anniversary approaching it got Robin thinking about the next few months. When she found out that she was pregnant, when she didn't think she could have kids. It got her thinking of the things she never thought about before getting pregnant. Like, all the things she has to do before the baby comes, making up her room, getting all the items that the baby will need (even though she searched and found some of the more important things she hasn't bought anything and knows Barney didn't either). Spending time with her friends, having a baby shower and most importantly trying to spend as much time as she can with Barney.

So, when she asks Barney about their anniversary she didn't know he had already planned a romantic evening for them since he knew she couldn't do much while she's pregnant.

"Um, so our anniversary is coming up." Robin was sitting on the bed in this early morning reading some news item she had to get done for work when Barney came into the room.

"I know, 1 year can you believe we made it to a year?" He said, sometimes every morning when he first wakes up he turns to look at her, sometimes she isn't aware and other times she asks why he's looking at her in that funny weird way. But, she adores that look anyway and doesn't ask why he's looking like that. He looks at her and thinks about where his life is right now, realization dawns on him that he doesn't think of her not there beside him every morning and every night. He can't picture his life without her in it.

"One year ago I married the woman of my dreams and a year later she's having my baby. My life couldn't be any better right now." He finishes with a little glee in his step dancing around the room happily loving his life.

Robin started to laugh before getting out of bed and going over to where her husband was standing. Already, dressed and ready for the day. He was wearing a blue suit with white pinstripes and a vest with black shoes and a blue tie. A tie that Robin had bought him for his birthday a few years back.

"You know." She starts to fix his tie that was leaning off to the side and smiled. "I was wondering about what we're going to do for this anniversary but since I can't do much at the moment, I was hoping maybe we could stay in and do something here." She really wants to go out or something anything's better than staying at home especially on this special occasion.

"Actually, I have something planned but first..." he turns around to face Robin with a smile and tells her "I arranged a get together for you an Tracy. She's actually going to be here any minute." He says, Robin didn't know that she'd be spending the day with Tracy but she didn't mind since she hasn't seen her in a while it would be nice for them to hang out.

"Oh, okay what about us?" She asks wanting to know what they'll be doing if she's off with Tracy.

"I'm not going to be here. I have plans of my own, with Ted." It had been more than a while since Barney had seem Marshall and Ted, but since Marshall isn't here, he tells her he's spending sometime with Ted. But really he's putting the finishing touches on his anniversary surprise for them.

"Oh, what are you... never mind, oh alright, but what about us? I can't really do much since I'm on bed rest." Robin remembered the guys tradition it had slipped her mind but she remembers it well.

"I know, that day will be all about you and us, but for now when I get back we'll spend the rest of the night together." He promises, letting her know that they will indeed be together to celebrate one year of marriage two days. But, he needs to go finish up his plans so that's why he's already suited up and about to leave.

They, are silent for a minute when the door bell rings. Barney goes to answer it while Robin remains in the bedroom.

"Hey, Trace. I'm so glad you came, Robin wants to be spending her time today with me but with my plans I can't be here. So, thanks for doing this for me I hope Ted isn't suspicious of why you came all the way here, to the city." Barney, lets Tracy in and shuts the door happy for Tracy's support and understanding of what today means for him.

"No problem. Ted doesn't know what I'm doing here, he's at work, in work mode designing a new building. So, I didn't tell him I was coming here, just that I was going out and I'd be back later." Oh, great. Barney thought, he doesn't want anyone to know about his plans for his and Robin's anniversary.

"Good, so Robin's in the bedroom. I'll be gone for a couple of hours so give me till 1 to get what I have to get done." She nods and smiles. It's really sweet of Barney to want to surprise Robin with this anniversary surprise. He's come so far since they met, he needed that push to get Robin back for good. She saw how sad and broken he was that day and ever since then they had become great friends and understood each other better, better than any of his other friends have.

"Okay, have fun." Tracy says, putting her jacket and purse down on the coffee table.

"You too." He says smiling then leaving to get the things done he has to get done for this day.

Their anniversary is in two days, so he had planned first to send Robin some flowers her favorites with a note attached to it that read Robin, I love you, you're the best thing to ever happen to me, getting to spend my life with you was the only thing I've wanted for a very long time. I am so happy to get to be your husband and even more happier that we'll be having a baby girl. Something we both never thought would be possible for us, but we are and this year has been the happiest and most fulfilled year of my life. Thanks for agreeing to marry me and for spending your life with me. I love you more each day, and can't wait to find out what the future brings us. As, long as you're there beside me I don't need anything or anyone else to make me happy. Happy anniversary baby, love your awesome husband.

He, sends the flowers for the morning of their anniversary which is two days after he picks out the flowers and writes the note. He, then goes to the restaurant to meet with a caterer because, this restaurant has been Robin's favorite for a while now and since he knew they did catering, he wants them to cater at their apartment on their anniversary night. A, dinner for two in the privacy of their home. Since, she can't do much or walk around much he decided to bring the great surface and food to her. Then, after meeting with the owner of that restaurant he goes to pick to a jewelry store to get something that he's been wanting to make for her since she became pregnant.

"Hi. Yes, I would like to get that heart shaped pendent." He tells the jeweler after looking around for a bit to find something he would like, he picks out a heart shaped pendent, it is pink to represent their daughter. He gets that pendent engraved.

"Okay." The jeweler says taking out the pendent.

"I would like to get something engraved on it, if I can do that." He, really wanted for this pendent to have that inscription because it's a meaningful thing to both him and Robin.

"What would you like engraved on this?" The jeweler asks, with the pendent in his hand he waits for Barney to tell him what he wants on the pendent.

"Robin and Baelie, mother and daughter the two most beautiful girls in the world. And, the loves of my life. Love dad and husband." That's really sweet the jeweler thought, smiling and nodding.

"Okay, sir when do you want this to get picked up?"

"I need it as soon as possible, so tomorrow because my anniversary is in two days and I want to have it to give to my wife on that day." The, jewelry store needed more time to do the engraving but the jeweler tells him that he'll get right on that so he can have it the next day.

Barney, goes and picks the pendent up the next afternoon using his lunch hour to go to the jewelry store. He, gets a quick lunch then heads back to the office for the rest of the day. He, returns home hopeful with the pendent in his pocket ready for their anniversary the next day.

But, first he goes back to the apartment to relieve Tracy of her babysitting duties hoping that he didn't take too much time doing the things he had to do.

"Hey, I'm back." He announces, coming in the door and then closing it.

He's truly happy and can't wait to be a father but he's really excited about their anniversary plans. Robin, is no doubt going to be very surprised and happy with what he had planned.

"Hi, we were just talking and playing some cards." Tracy, says. It was her and Robin sitting on the couch playing cards, eating and drinking and watching the big screen TV when Barney walks in.

"I see, I hope you girls had fun today. Sorry, I had to go out like that but I'm back now and everything is fine with what I had gotten done." Barney says, he's very proud of himself for planning this anniversary surprise and he knows Robin will be happy as well with what he has planned for tomorrow.

"I'm glad you're back though." Robin says after he kisses her, a welcome back/home kiss after taking out his wallet from his pocket. The pocket that didn't have the pendent in it.

Tracy, stays and talks with them for another half hour before leaving. The, next day there was a knock on the door, Barney tells Robin to go get it and she does. When, she sees who was at the door she smiles and the delivery man hands her the flowers Barney had bought the other day. She, smiles again and closes the door.

"Aw, Barney you shouldn't have. These flowers are beautiful." She calls out, he was in the other room waiting to hear her responds to the flowers and he was right, she does loves the flowers.

"You're welcome." He says coming into the living room seeing her read the note he had written, personally to her.

"And, the note too is so sweet." She says with tears in her eyes.

"Happy anniversary baby." He says, just like he did on the note. She smiles, then goes over to him and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"Happy, anniversary... so, I'm guesses the reason you left so quickly the other morning was to get me the flowers." He smiles and says.

"Yep... and that's not all I had planned. Tonight, we are going to have a nice stay at home dinner, with all the trimmings and dessert as well followed by a hot bubble bath to end the evening, with music and candles, everything I know you like. Since you can't go out, I brought everything we'll be doing today to you." She's amazing, really surprised that he did all this for her. She, had thought briefly that he had forgotten their anniversary so he forgot to do something for them/her and it was a last minute thing. But, it wasn't. He did all this for her because he did remember and it made her cry even more after they kissed.

Later, on that night the catered food arrived which was also a surprise for Robin. She was amazed that Barney had gone to her favorite restaurant to get them to cater to her privately, for their anniversary. And, man it was good. Very, good because Robin loves this places food. And, then after dinner and the caterers left Barney gets the gift that he had bought her to end the evening with.

He, hands her a box. A square box. Bigger than a ring box but smaller for a necklace box. She, slowly opens it to discover the heart shaped pendent he had bought for her.

"Aw, this is beautiful." She says, once again crying over the pendent. She's been a waterfall today, can't seem to control her emotions. Must be the hormones, she guesses.

"Look on the back." He tells her, he wants her to see the inscription on it because that's the most important part of the piece of jewelry.

She does and what she sees and then reads is the beautiful touching words that Barney had personally had engraved on it and once again she can't stop the tears. It's been one roller coaster of a day for her emotions wise but she's so happy she doesn't care.

"I got you this to show you how important you and Baelie are to me and how much I love you both." He explains the reason why he wanted to get this pendent but the reason behind it wasn't needed because this day was perfect. She doesn't need explanations just the fact he did all these things today makes her love him more even if it's impossible to love him any less than she already does.

The, emotions had gotten to her so Barney had decided to run the bath for her an hour earlier. They, take it together and enjoy the rest of the night drinking apple cider, listening to soft music with candles all around them in soothing bubbles and water. They, go to bed this night feeling ready for the future and what it's going to bring them.


	10. Confessions

It's almost the end of her fifth month of pregnancy and so far everything has been well with her and the baby. She's been eating a lot lately, taking unexpected naps during the day, going out as much as she can until she can't go anywhere for a while before the baby is born and Barney has been there for her 24/7. Life has been pretty good, going into this pregnancy she didn't think she would find being pregnant to be easy but it's surprisingly easy for her to go about doing things without worrying about if there will be complications. Which, right now sitting here on the couch eating breakfast on this morning has been her normal daily routine since getting pregnant. So, doing this normal routine every morning was her way to kick start her day. She did used to do this before getting pregnant but then it was breakfast, getting dressed and heading off to work or whatever she'd be doing but now since the doctor told her to take it easy for the remainder of her pregnancy she doesn't get to rush her breakfast in the mornings anymore. She just sits, eats and waits for Barney to join her if he doesn't have to go to work that is.

It's nice to spend time these days with Barney, being pregnant had brought them closer (if that's possible) they have always been so joined at the hip and when they got married it became even more of a co-dependent relationship. Before Barney, Robin had always felt like she didn't need anyone because it meant keeping her back from being independent and from doing the things she set out to do. However, ever since she married Barney she finds herself wanting to spend every moment of every day and every night with him because when she's not with him she feels like something is missing from her life. Being married changed her opinion on life in general, having someone who loves you and makes your whole life better just by being there and knowing that he will always be there when she goes to sleep at night or wakes up in the morning. It felt like the days when she was single were long gone from her and her life with Barney is 10 times more better than the days she desperately felt alone and miserable without him.

It was only 7 am in the morning Robin had been up for an hour already cause the baby started to kick her and she soon started to get uncomfortable and a bit hungry. Yeah, she's been getting those pregnancy cravings so frequently that the more she craves the more she eats. This baby always seems to be wanting food so she'd wake up at all hours of the night going to the kitchen to get some food for the baby and for herself. So, being up early has started to become the normal for her and the hour she usually gets up at in the mornings.

She used to hate waking up so early in the morning when she worked at Metro News 1 but usually it was because she hated that job. But, when she started working for WWN the hours changed and she'd work during the day regularly from 9 to 5 like any other job until she started as a news anchor.

2011

Robin has been looking for a job for 2 weeks she tried anything that looked interesting to her but wasn't something her heart wanted to do. She looked everywhere for something, anything in her field but found nothing she almost gave up. Until she came across something for a Coin-Flip girl on the game show Heads or Tails at first she didn't want to do that kind of job but she realized that she wasn't getting anywhere so she went and tried out for the position of Coin-Flip bimbo and at that moment while she was flipping the coin multiple times in the air. She realized that this is a fun job, it wasn't boring or annoying and it wasn't time consuming it was fun. She got to stand there and look pretty in pretty dresses and she told herself she's awesome at flipping coins which she was. When she got the job she was happy, but only for a second. God, that's what she's doing with her life? She's the new Coin-Flip bimbo what is wrong with her? She thought to herself after leaving the studio on the game show.

But, then she saw an ad for a new researcher at WWN and went in to interview for the job. However, she still wasn't sure about taking the job so she went and called up the game show and accepted the offer to be the new Coin-Flip bimbo. But, something really didn't feel right to her so after a long night of thinking about it she ended up taking the job at WWN. Even though she wasn't an anchor she still was in the field she always liked being in and this job isn't so bad.

After starting at WWN and eventually becoming an anchor she loved her job and realized that the decision to take this job was the right decision.

One morning after a drunken binder the night before she woke up with a huge hangover. Luckily, Barney was there (he's always there) for her with his Stinson Hangover Elixir and surprisingly it helped cure her hangover and after a few minutes they started to talk.

"I'm surprised that stuff works." Robin said setting the glass down on the coffee table.

"Told you it does." Barney says with a smile making a hand gesture that said see I'm always right.

"And, it actually tastes good. Like a smoothie." Robin said smiling grateful that Barney was being so nice to her.

"That's the bananas." He told her after shaking his head.

After a few minutes of silence Robin finally spoke again and this time it was of a more serious thing.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks, Barney looks at her with his eyebrow raised saying go on.

"Sure." Barney smiled gesturing to have her go ahead with her question.

"I'm really nervous about this first day at this new job. I don't think I can do this job tomorrow." She confesses after clearing her head of what happened the night before.

"Yes, you can. You are going to start this new job and be awesome at it because Robin Scherbatsky is going to nail her first day at World Wide News." This is why she always finds herself opening up to Barney more than anyone and why she can trust him to be honest with her.

"Thank you." She said smiling thanking him for being by her side and getting her hangover to go away so quickly.

2014 (Present day)

Barney had just woken up and walked into the living room to see Robin sitting on the couch watching TV and reading a magazine. He cleared his throat and said "good morning beautiful." and walked towards the couch where Robin sat.

"Hey, morning." She says sweetly as Barney gave her a good morning kiss and sat down next to her on the couch.

"How was your night?" Barney asked sitting down but then got up from the couch and walked over to the coffee to get himself a cup.

"Good, she woke me up earlier kicking me which made me hungry so I ate something and didn't go back to bed." She tells him as he walks back to sit next to her on the couch.

"She's been kicking a lot huh?" Barney asked feeling a bit sad that the baby has been keeping Robin from getting her sleep.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal it's actually kind of nice." Robin says looking down and rubbing her small baby bump.

"So, I was thinking. Since I've been up for almost 2 hours. We have another doctors appointment this afternoon and I know you have to work. But, I was wondering if you could maybe get off early to go with me later." She doesn't look directly at him when she says this but instead looks at the magazine she still held in her hands.

"Of course, I will be there. I was going to go with you anyway so you really didn't have to ask." Barney said sweetly putting his coffee mug down on the coffee table.

"Good, cause I've been a bit nervous thinking about this next appointment." Robin confesses hoping Barney could talk her down and make her less nervous.

"I wouldn't worry about anything since you just said the baby is kicking you a lot that means everything should be okay with her." He tells her rubbing small circles around her growing belly bump.

"I know, I just always get nervous when we have these appointments they always make me worry. But, I just want to make sure shes doing okay and I won't have any complications.

"I am too, but I know you and her will be fine. I know my girls are strong enough to live through anything." He smiles sweetly and she smiles back and puts her hand on top of his that still rests on her stomach.

"Thank you babe, you really do know how to cure my nerves." Robin says giving him a kiss which deepened a little more until they stopped.

"That's what I'm here for and that's why you married me." He smiled and she laughed pulling him back into kiss her again.

Later that afternoon they sat in the doctors office waiting to see the doctor. This was there fifth doctors visit and the second in this month but they don't know because they always even though nervous liked finding out how the baby is doing. They finally walked back into the exam room and waited for the doctor to come in to see them.

"Are you still nervous?" Barney asked wondering if Robin was still nervous even though she wasn't after their conversation earlier.

"Not as much as I was this morning but a little." Robin says as he holds her hands gently in his.

"Good, that's good to know I was worried that you were." Barney said giving her hand a quick kiss before the doctor entered the room.

"Hi, guys good to see you again." The doctor said with a smile walking over to greet the couple.

"You too Doc." Barney said nicely not moving from his position next to Robin.

"So, how are you feeling today Robin?" The doctor asked wanting to know how Robin's feeling since the last time she was here.

"Good, I've never been better. She's been kicking me a lot though keeping me from getting sleep but everything has been going good." Robin says as the doctor looks up from her chart in his hand.

"Great, I'm happy that everything's okay with you and the baby. Can you lay back so I can check to see how things are going?" The doctor asked and Robin did as she was told.

"Well, everything does look good she's growing pretty quickly and breathing nicely." The doctor says as she examines the baby.

"That's great Doc, we were a bit nervous about this appointment today but I'm relieved to know that she's fine." Barney said looking quite pleased and relieved that his baby is doing well, in fact both of his babies are doing well. Robin looks glowing today, more beautiful than ever if that's possible. Ever since she got pregnant she gets more and more beautiful it's shocking to him how amazing his wife is but seeing her happy and glowing makes his heart happy.

"Okay, well things are great with the baby she seems to be doing just fine. You and the baby are both doing fine so I don't have to see you for a while. I would like you to book another appointment in two months which will be your seventh month pregnant and by then you should be a bit bigger. Since the baby is growing quickly I think you will start to grow a lot bigger next month towards the end of the month and so when you come back in July you will be bigger enough to start taking bed rest. Even though you are doing fine and this pregnancy is going smoothly I still want you to go on bed rest just to be safe because it's a normal thing to do when you can have a risky last couple of months." The doctor said finishing up his conversation with Barney and Robin before he left the room leaving them alone again.

"Wow, I'm really glad that everything's okay I wasn't worried but I was a bit nervous now I'm not though." Robin says as she starts to get dressed.

"Yeah, I am too you and her are doing great which is much easier on my own nerves." Barney says standing near the door while Robin finishes putting on her shoes.

"So, we don't have to see the doctor again for a while I actually like the sound of that." Robin now joined Barney by the door smiling happily with today's news.

"I do too, its nice to have no more doctors appointments for a while I'm always nervous when it comes to these appointments, but less nervous now knowing that everything's going smoothly." Barney tells her as they leave the room.

They ended up after the appointing at their favorite diner down the street from the doctors building so they were both hungry at that point and went in to eat something. They finally had some peace and was in a good place concerning everything that has to do with the pregnancy and baby and now it's time to celebrate another good appointment.


	11. Cool Down

It's now June, and starting to get hotter by the day. It's been getting so hot that it's becoming unbearably uncomfortable for both Robin and the baby. The heat is making her sweat more, making her clothes stick to her body in a way she hated and the baby feels so tight in her stomach that it makes her dizzy and she feels like she'll pass out at any minute. It is truly unbearable to take so Barney, being the sweet husband that he is kept trying to keep her cool both for Robin and for the baby because seeing how uncomfortable she is makes him uncomfortable just looking at her.

"Can you turn up the fan?" Robin said trying to fan herself with a magazine she's holding in her hands.

"Sure." Barney goes over to the giant fan placed in front of them below the giant TV and turns it up.

"Is that good?" Barney asked hoping it was high enough for her since the fan doesn't go any higher than this.

"Yeah, it's good." Robin says still fanning herself with the magazine.

"Hey, I was thinking maybe we should get out of the house for a bit just to get some air. I know it's been hot in the apartment and I really can't do much about the fan or air conditioner but I think some fresh air will help cure your sweating and it might help you relax and cool off." Barney had no other ideas for her to cool off, it's been this entire week that's been hot and it's only getting hotter by the day. He's been doing as much as he can to help Robin but nothing seems to work so his next option is to go outside. Now, since she doesn't have to go on bed rest yet this is the only thing he can come up with to keep Robin cool and comfortable and he hoped it'll work.

"But, it's also hot outside and the humidity is getting stronger, that makes the heat worse." It was only 10 am on this morning but it was already getting hot by the hour and Robin thought by staying inside is best for her and the baby.

"I know that, I just think it'll be better just to try and get out we've been cooped up in here for days now and I see how uncomfortable the heat in here is making you. I'm just trying to help make you feel better cause I don't want anything to happen to you or to her." He points to her rounded belly. He really wants to help her but she keeps rejecting any idea he thinks would help her cool down and it's starting to make him frustrated. Not in a bad way just in the can't you try this for me kind of way.

"You really think it'll help me cool down? I've been so hot and sweaty lately I can barely sleep at night because of the heat." She tells him putting the magazine down on the coffee table and getting up from the couch.

"Yes, I think it will and I know that it will because being in here all week is just making you uncomfortable and me worried." He doesn't say frustrated cause that will just anger Robin so he says worried because it does worry him that she isn't trying to help herself cool down and she needs to be comfortable so she can rest and it's been days since she had a decent nights sleep. He worries about the baby too but he knows she's fine, it's Robin who's always been so stubborn, she's becoming unreasonable.

"Okay, then let me go get changed cause I've been wearing these clothes for three days." Robin goes into the bedroom and changes into shorts and a t-shirt that isn't too revealing and comes back to the living room in time to see Barney cleaning up the mess she left before.

"I'm ready." She says entering the living room.

"Great, I'll be there in a minute just fixing some things over here." He was standing in the kitchen putting away some washed and dry dishes.

Sometimes it's weird to see Barney Stinson cleaning and doing dishes and even being a parent which he will be in a few months. But, it's also really nice to see too because ever since she became pregnant he's been different, helpful and so very sweet to her about everything. He has done everything he could to try and make Robin feel better this week and all she does is complain and say "I'm fine" it's annoying to him but makes her feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have her husband cater to her all the time and he doesn't complain one bit about it. She smiles.

"I'm done, now we can get out." Barney goes over and gets his keys and wallet before taking Robin's hand and leading her out into the hall before shutting the door and locking it behind them.

They took a walk outside but they could feel how hot it was already just by standing in the door way of their building. This is a day that Barney sometimes doesn't want to wear a suit because of how hot it is, but he doesn't care as long as Robin is comfortable. He hopes she's comfortable cause if she isn't then that's a problem.

"Boy, it's really hot." Barney says, already wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, see told you it wouldn't help anything it's just as hot as inside the apartment." Robin says sighing to herself knowing that she was right in saying that it wouldn't help her cool down.

"I guess you were right I was just trying to help. Let's try and forget about the heat and just walk down to the park to get some shade." He wasn't sure when he first went outside if it's a good idea to go to the park since it's too hot for Robin and for himself but he hoped finding some shade will help matters.

They walk down to the park that's on the next block and luck would have it when they found a tree shaded area that had no sun and just shade. They saw a bench under the tree and sat down hoping that the bench wasn't too hot to sit on. It wasn't...

"Well, this is nice. And, cool." Robin said smiling grateful that she can try to cool herself off and get more comfortable and relaxed from being cooped up inside the apartment for this week.

"It is, I think I see an ice cream truck over there." He points to the left of him and shows Robin the truck parked just over the fence. "Would you like anything?" Barney asks, he really wanted some ice cream cause being in this suit is just too hot and needs something to cool him down.

"Yes, a chocolate cone with rainbow sprinkles." She tells him, he kisses her lips before getting up and saying he'll be back.

Robin watched him walk over to the ice cream truck and for some reason she couldn't help but smile as he walked over there and the smile didn't stop her from thinking about how wonderful Barney has been to her ever since she got pregnant. It's now 6 months in to her pregnancy and as she grows bigger and more uncomfortable by the day she's gotten more used to having Barney do everything for her even when she's being unreasonable to him. Barney trying to help her all week makes her feel comfortable because he saw her not being okay and it worried him so much that he tried everything he could think of to get her to relax and cool off from the terrible heat. It's only June and it's just going to get more hotter going into July and August, the months that will have her on bed rest. The heat is only going to be more unbearable to take but she knows that Barney will be there for her when she needs him to be.

Barney walks back from getting the ice cream and notices that Robin has been crying about something. It makes him worry all over again that something's wrong. He hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

"So, I got you your cone." He says handing her her chocolate cone with rainbow sprinkles. "What's wrong?" He says right away not dodging the tears that she tried to control before he came back with the ice cream.

"It's nothing." She says, she then wipes her eyes and face with the napkin from her ice cream cone hoping that Barney won't say anything more about why she's crying.

"It's not, nothing. What's wrong Robin?" He asks in that tone of voice that he only uses with her when he knows something is wrong with Robin. It's something she always loved about him, knowing her so well has always scared her before that's why she was so scared to be with him again for so long even though she was madly in love with him.

"It's just the hormones getting the better of me. They have been getting stronger every day." She says trying to play it off more by saying it's only the hormones but he knows it's more than just the hormones getting to her.

"No, come on Robin tell me what's wrong." He asks as she starts to lick her ice cream trying to contain her tears that she can't seem to control.

He starts to get more worried as she looks away wiping her face again with her hand this time. Every time she does this, keeping something that he knows is important from him he becomes more worried and it always concerns him that something's really wrong with Robin if she can't tell him the things she's thinking about.

"Robin." He starts again pulling her face to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asks again hoping that she will come out and say what's on her mind cause it's really annoying that she can't talk to him like a normal wife does when she's holding something back from him.

"I'm just emotional about things. Things that you have been doing for me lately. You have been so good to me since getting pregnant. I guess I'm just grateful to have you in my life and I'm so happy to be having your baby and to be married to you. It had taken me so long to really have it sink in that you love me this much." She started to tear up again more now than before and Barney just pulled her in and hugged her whispering in her ear "I love you, always have always will. I'm here for you for the rest of our lives, you can tell me anything that is important that you need to talk to me about. I'm always here, I'm not ever going anywhere." And, this makes her stop crying before the pull apart smiling and looking at each other sweetly for the first time since sitting on this bench.

After a few minutes they finished their ice creams and sat on the bench a little while longer just talking and enjoying each other. Robin had confessed about things she had never told Barney and Barney heard everything that she's been holding back for years. They talked about all of their past relationships, from Don to Quinn, they talked about how miserable they were being apart from each other after their first breakup, they talked about the mistakes they made from her staying with Kevin and him proposing to Quinn. Yes, it was all a mistake because he knew that it was always Robin who he truly loved and proposing to Quinn was the most wrong decision he's ever made in his life. But, proposing to Robin was the best decision of his life that he will never regret ever. And, she told him that picking Kevin over him was the worst decision of her life because she was in love with Barney then and always was, she was just afraid that he didn't feel the same way as her, and that he wasn't ready for a serious relationship again with her. But, all of that now is in the past and now they are looking at their future. A future they never thought was possible but became possible because their love for each other never died and was always there and will always be there.

They walked back to their apartment soon there after holding hands, talking and laughing. It was a nice day to get out, Barney was right some fresh air (albeit hot air) was good for both of them and it did relax her and make her sweating and uncomfortableness go away. They were both truly in a great place in their lives and soon they will begin a new chapter with their daughter in just a few months. It was truly the most wonderful time of the year for them.


	12. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Marshall are back from Italy just in time for Lily to throw a baby show for Robin. Together, with Barney they plan an epic-legenbabyshower.

June 2016

With, Marshall and Lily back from Italy... it was a quick stay there, Lily had done what she had to do for that job but when the jobs ran out and The Captain decided to return to New York, she and Marshall returned back just in time for Robin's baby shower in which she had wanted to plan.

Barney had planned a big baby shower bash for Robin, it was a surprise for her which she knew nothing about. With Lily's help and patience she helped Barney organize and prepare for the big party they'd been throwing for Robin in just a week. Through out the week Barney and Lily had come up with many different ideas for the baby shower. Barney thought of some ideas and Lily thought of some but in the end they went with the right idea. Barney's. They spend hours and days coming up with the perfect idea for the baby shower and they both loved it. So, Lily helped Barney prepare for the big party the week before. The baby shower is being held on that next Saturday at the only place Barney knew Robin would loved. Central Park, it wasn't by the carousel since the party was being held during the day they thought it would be better to have the party in a different area, the one area the both Barney and Robin loved and had a special meaning to the both of them.

"This is a great idea Barney." Lily said on the day of the baby shower while decorating some surrounding trees with pink and light purple streamers.

"Yeah, she will love it. I know she loves this place and I love it too it's a very special place for us." Barney replied with a smile decorating some benches nearby and the tables that the guests will soon be sitting at.

"So, you never told me. What makes the park and this area in particularly special for you guys?" Lily asked walking over to the table to get some more streamers.

"There are two reasons: 1, is that we came here years ago when we were secretly hiding that we were seeing each other from you guys. We came here on a hot summer day and had a lunch date with a picnic and it was the first time she had ever told me she loved me, and I told her I loved her too. The second reason is, a few years ago we had slept together, the night after Marshall slapped me in the bar and she took me home. We talked about some thing that happened prior to that day during the storm we had been caught in. We had a moment in the rain and then we talked on the way home about it. We almost kissed that day but didn't because we were interrupted... however, on the ride back to my place we ended up kissing and then well that led to us sleeping together." Lily gave him a disappointed look but he brushed it off and continued. "I know, we were both seeing other people which we did regret doing but you have to know that we had feelings for each other but then everything went so wrong. But, I won't get into that. Anyway, on Thanksgiving when we went to your place in Long Island she told me that she thought she was pregnant. She wasn't. But, then months later before we got engaged she told me that she came to the park and sat on that bench," Barney pointed to a bench near where they were standing and continued. "She told me about imagining our two children, a boy who was suited up and a girl who looked exactly like Robin. Then she told me the shocking part of that story, that she found out that she was infertile and couldn't have kids. So, after that day and that story I decided to surprise her by bringing her to the very spot we're in right now I had told her that it doesn't matter if she can't have kids. That I loved her no matter and that what I wanted was to marry her. Which I already did. So that's why I suggested the park and this specific area. It, means something to the both of us because at the time we thought she could never get pregnant. But, now she is and we're both happy about being parents, which three years ago wouldn't have happened because we thought she was infertile." Barney finished and right on cue Marshall showed up with Marvin and Daisy.

"Hi, guys looks like you two are done preparing for this already." Marshall said smiling then kissing Lily hello.

"Yep, we are all done people should be getting here soon." Lily said picking her daughter up from the stroller she was in.

"I should go pick Robin up. I told her to stay home a rest until I get back from running my errands." Barney left right away as Marshall and Lily stayed behind to wait for the guests to show up. He quickly returned to the apartment where he found Robin sitting on the couch watching TV. He smiled at the sight, she's even looked gorgeous with no make-up and her hair messed up.

"Hi." Barney closed the door behind him and turned to look at his wife.

"Hi, wow you've been gone so long I thought something happened to you." Robin said in a serious but joking tone.

Barney laughed and walked over to the couch where Robin sat and kissed her before telling her to get up and go get dressed. Robin was hesitant at first but she went anyway and it didn't take long for her to get ready. When she was dressed she came into the bedroom to find Barney changing into a new suit. A lighter suit, because it was hot today.

"You're changing too?" Robin said walking over to him and brushing a hand over his shoulder sweetly.

"Yes, I have plans today and I wanted to look as hot as you do. And, might I add. Wow, you look stunning." Barney said with a huge smile on his face. It's so weird to him, with every day that passes he thinks Robin can't possibly get more gorgeous but she always seems to look more beautiful everyday he's married to her.

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly and blushed a little before going over to the mirror brush her hair.

Robin is 6 months pregnant but she still looks remarkable to Barney it really does surprise him how even with being pregnant she never looks bad. Even earlier when she was just sitting on the couch watching TV with her hair messy, she still looks breathtaking.

"So, what's this big surprise you have for me?" Robin asked wanting to know why she rushed to get ready.

"I will tell you when we get there." Barney says teasingly kissing her lips before she put on lipstick.

They finished getting ready and left the apartment where Ranjit was waiting for them outside with the limo. Barney had told Ranjit about the party two weeks earlier and he immediately changed his plans for this day. It was great, even with Ranjit's sudden hit with the lottery he still makes time for his favorite couple even though he doesn't drive anyone anymore. Barney & Robin entered the limo and they were off to Central Park where Barney took Robin to the surprise for her.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted excited to see the happy couple.

"What is all of this?" Robin asked Barney as they walked towards the crowd of people, their friends and family all were there and it was all a confusing shock to Robin to see them there.

"We are throwing you a baby shower. Lily and I had prepared this for you for over the last week so I wanted your baby shower to be a special surprise for you. I knew you loved it here, it means a lot to the both of us so I wanted this to be where we'd throw you the most awesome baby shower of all time." He told her whispering as they walked over to greet their friends and family.

"Hi, sweetie congratulations." Lily said greeting her friend with a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi, Lily thanks for throwing this for me." Robin said smiling, she is getting really emotional all of a sudden this is one of the most wonderful things Barney has ever done for her that it made her cry. Okay, maybe it's just the hormones but still this was some surprise for her.

"No, problem I was glad to help. Barney really wanted this to be about her and he came up with the idea to have the party here since this place means a lot to you." Lily said sweetly as Robin wipes her face with her ever flowing tears.

"Thanks again Lil, you really were a great helper I couldn't have done this without your help." Barney said thanking her for all the help she gave him and for doing most of the decorating for the shower today.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure to help." Lily said before leaving the couple alone to go back to where Marshall and her kids were sitting.

The rest of the day went by quickly, the guests all mingled and caught up on what they've been up to. Ted and Tracy is also expecting but they just found out the news which is great to hear. Marshall has been doing his judgeship after returning from Italy Marshall and Lily decided to have Marshall start making his career happen. And, everyone just had a great time. Barney and Robin were exhausted by the end of the party but they had a fun time and best part of all was that Robin didn't have to lift a finger to do anything, Barney had done everything for her including bringing her food. Marshall and Lily stayed later after everyone left to clean up while Barney and Robin went back home with all the new baby gifts that the guests got them. It was a lovely day and when they got home Robin had other plans in mind besides sleeping.

"Are you sure you're up for this tonight?" Barney asked as Robin started kissing his cheek and down to his neck and chest.

"What you did for me today was so sweet Barney. I want to repay you for it. I'm very up to this right now, I want to thank you a little more for throwing me a legendary baby shower." Robin said in a seductive tone rubbing her hand up and down his abs through his shirt.

"Okay." Barney let Robin do whatever she wanted to do cause frankly he was tired but not enough to stop her from loving all over him.

This all went further which then ended up in the bedroom making passionate love to each other for hours. It's remarkable how Robin can be so horny while being pregnant she constantly wants sex no matter how tired or uncomfortable she is, she still wants it, the doctor said to her that they can have sex just nothing too powerful and strenuous for the baby but Barney soaks it up because well. He's a guy after all. She's just so damn hot when she's like this that it makes Barney feels things he never did before she was pregnant it's amazing what she does with her tongue especially when she's down on him. It really is shocking how after being married for a year and one month. She can still turn him on with just a touch or a look but now it's just all about what she's doing right now with her tongue that is getting him off repeatedly. She's doing all the work, but he's letting her. This way, they don't have to do anything too much. They, take turns getting the other off but with he enters her he takes it slow at first, making sure she's okay with having sex when she's not really ready but since she can, he takes his pace slow and it was something they hadn't previously done before. They, haven't had sex in months, since before they discovered that she was pregnant. So, when she got pregnant the pregnancy was difficult and with the scare they had they put off sex until she was cleared to have sex again. But, this time for them was a new experience and it's because she is pregnant and they're making love in this type of way.

It felt amazing, the love they felt in this moment it was some new but something neither knew they would enjoy. It was all fire and no ice for the next 2 hours it was the best sex they ever had, for them in a while. By, the end both were out of breath and still shocked that this new position and pace was something they liked.

After catching their breath they are laying in bed panting from the high they were just on.

"Wow, that was..." Barney said trying to catch his breath while talking.

"It was. It was the best sex we've had in quite sometime. True story." Robin said smiling as she snuggles closer to Barney.

"I can't believe how hot you were for me. Your tongue did things to me that I never dreamed was possible." Barney told her with his breath slowly coming to a steady pace.

"It's just, I wanted you so badly that I even shocked myself by what I did with my tongue. I'm glad you liked it though." Robin said resting her head on his chest.

"And, the Barnicle loved every minute of it. You were amazing Mrs. Stinson." He said with a laugh, smiling gleefully from ear to ear at how amazing his wife is.

"I know you did." She kissed him once before resting her head back on his chest exhausted from the days events and of course the most passionate sex they've ever had.


	13. July 4th Part 1

July 4th 2014

Barney and the gang had made plans for a Fourth Of July cook out. This would be the first full day of spending time with the gang, since Robin's baby shower, so before Robin would have to go on bed rest. Doctors orders and all. So, this time being spent with her friends was a great way to get out of the house before not being able to until she has the baby.

"So, how's the pregnancy going?" Lily asked Barney on the morning of July 4th wanting to know how Robin is really doing because knowing this is her seventh month. Pregnancy's change from month to month and hoped that Robin wasn't experiencing any complications.

"So far, so good she's just resting a lot but mostly she's bored with nothing to do besides trying to do some stay at home work done on the computer. I told her she didn't need to do that but she insisted. You know her Lil she's stubborn when she can't do work for a long period of time. But, she's okay. The doctor told us that she'll need to stay on bed rest from now until she gives birth. I had plans for the Fourth but decided to stay in and just watch the Macy's Fireworks Display which she didn't mind doing." He tells her with a slight sigh, although not out of frustration just wanting to celebrate another holiday with his wife before the baby comes and ruins everything... not that she will of course. He already loves his daughter it's just that he wants to spend as much time with Robin as possible which Lily understands full well cause it was like that with her and Marshall before Marvin was born.

There was a few minutes of silence and then Lily chimed in to ask... "Barney," she paused before going further. "What are you doing around noon time today?" She asked coming up with a way to have the whole gang together and it'll give Robin some much needed company. "Nothing, why?" Barney replied back wondering where Lily's going with this. "I have an idea." Lily tells Barney the plan and soon Barney was jumping up and down excitedly. It was the perfect way for everyone to be together on the day America was born.

12:00 pm!

With Ted and Tracy in the in White Plains, they had tried to get them to come down to the city but they already had plans for this day so it would just be Lily, Marshall, Marvin, Daisy, Barney and Robin. When, Robin was cooped up in the bedroom Barney let Lily in quietly before she could hear what's going on.

"Thanks for thinking of this Lil." Barney said with a whisper smiling after letting his great friend in.

"No problem, I'm glad to do this for you guys. You deserve all the catering I give to you cause this is my way of helping my good best friends have a life." She says putting down the bags she was holding on the kitchen counter and on the floor near the bar stools that Barney had taken back out of the storage unit he kept it in after finding out that Robin was pregnant.

"Where is Robin?" Lily asked putting the groceries she bought in Barney's refrigerator.

"Taking a nap, the pregnancy is making her really tired but it's also cause she's bored without anything to do to pass time these days." Barney's been such a support for Robin and with Lily's caring help they both make Robin feel better anytime she's feeling along or stressed or bored.

"How long has she been asleep?" Lily asked concerned that maybe needs something to take her mind off the pregnancy all together.

"About 2 hours." Barney admits, he had checked on her an half hour before Lily arrived but she was out like a light so he didn't bother waking her up cause she will just get more annoyed and agitated at him.

Lily finishes up putting the groceries away while Barney goes to check on Robin again. Hoping that she's awake so he can tell her that Lily's here.

"Hey, babe." Barney tapped Robin on her shoulder trying to nudge her awake without angering her. Robin didn't move at that first nudge so Barney nudge her again and without whispering so she can hear him better. Robin wakes up to a smiling Barney and joyful Lily.

"W-what are you doing here Lil?" Robin asked as she brushed the hair out of her wipe her eyes and face. This pregnancy sure does take a toll on her body since she's used to being really alert and active, but surprisingly she's been pretty mellow and happy about this pregnant and wants to have this baby.

"We have a surprise for you." Lily said leaving the room to leave the couple to talk...


	14. July 4th Part 2

Robin gets showered and dressed after Barney tells her about the surprise barbecue. It wouldn't be outdoors since she had to stay in on bed rest but Lily and Barney had already set everything up while she was sleeping. The surprise was shocking but typical of Barney so Robin went along with it and after a shower and getting ready she joined her husband and her best female friend in the living room.

"I can't believe you guys thought of this." Robin said sitting down on the couch with a smile.

"Well, we knew you couldn't go out so..." Lily was putting up some streamers and balloons to, you know to make Barney and Robin's apartment a little more festive. "We wanted to cheer you up and out of your slump. And, yes Barney told me how bored you have been since you started going on bed rest. Being all about independence and living a free life." Lily says with a cheeky smile.

"I know I've been pretty... I don't know, what's the word?"

"Bitchy, horny, exhausted, grumpy, hungry, I don't know anymore of the seven dwarfs but that's how you been acting lately."

1 week earlier!

"Barney I told you to leave me alone." She's only been on bed rest for a day and all she does is complain and yell at Barney. He ignores it cause well, when Robin Scherbatsky is mad you just leave it alone or you'll likely to get your throat cut. Literally and figuratively. Her words not his. Barney knew she had to start bed rest, doctors orders. But, what he didn't know is how emotional Robin would be, the hormones have gotten the best of her so he takes her mood swings with a grain of salt and maybe some holy water. He let's her get whatever emotion she's feeling out cause she rarely does anyway when she's not pregnant.

"Fine." He didn't do anything he just simply asked her if she needed anything and this was her response.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know how bad my mood swigs have been lately." She says placing her hand on Barney's leg and rubbing lightly with a smile.

"That's okay." He waves off with a half frown and smile.

"Wow, didn't know how bad it was. I remember when I was pregnant with Marvin it was Marshall who was controlling my mood swings but I get it. Pregnancy is the hardest most difficult thing a woman goes through it's just life." Lily felt bad for Robin cause she knows how bad her emotions got on her first pregnancy but her second. Daisy was pretty easy the whole way through, she got really lucky with her.

"To be honest I didn't even know I was being that bad. I guess this whole bed rest thing is just pushing my mood to being out of control. How long has it been since I went on bed rest?" She asks her husband, he laughed lightly and said.

"Only a week and a half." He shakes his head then got up from where he was sitting which was his black leather chair which he had bought recently with a matching small love seat couch.

"So, where's Marshall? You did invite your husband right?" Robin asked taking one of the snack crackers that was placed on the coffee table in front of her.

"Yes, he'll be here soon he's with Marvin and Daisy." Marvin had a play date with a new friend he made one day last week at the park and Daisy spent the day with dad.

"Cool." Robin started eating a lot of the snack foods that were on the table in front of her which Lily had put their because she knew Robin needed nourishment in someway like she did when Barney made her cookies.

Marshall arrives at 5pm as he told Lily this morning with the kids in toe and he brought some more goodies.

"I bought some sausages, some real meat that everyone loves. Right? Right?" Marshall was too cheery for Robin's liking but she's used to it so she'll let that slide.

"Uh, I don't know if Robin could take that smell." Lily said not sure if Robin would take to that smell but let him cook it just let him have his sausage.

Marshall cooked the sausage and Robin didn't mind the smell which was good cause sometimes women can't take those kinds of smells

The firework display was being held on the upper East side this year. The view from Barney and Robin's apartment building was is the best view according to Barney who had watched the fireworks whenever he had no plans of going out and or if the gang didn't do anything he would just stay home and watch the fireworks from his terrace. He also has fond memories of the fourth of July in 2009 when he and Robin... were figuring out what they were really doing with their relationship. Even when they weren't sure, they both knew it then and they know it now. They've loved each other for so long that they forget when they actually started to love one another or when they started to fall deeper in love. It wasn't that summer, that summer was just filled with a lot of sex and a lot of memories including this one...

"Barney why have we not done this before?" Robin asked him looking out over the magnificent view of his apartment's terrace at the beautiful rainbow of color in the sky.

"I just never thought of it because I usually hung out with the gang, you know before you came along. Lily always planned some kind of party on every holiday and I usually either went along with her parties or just ended up doing nothing and staying home. I'm more cooler and awesome than Lily's lame parties but she always invited me once we started to become more friendly with each other. "But, sometimes I do like her parties especially her Thanksgiving feasts that is not about slapping my face." He said with an annoyed tone. He really hated those slaps but he had to go along with it cause there is no challenge he won't complete. He looked at Robin for a second, she was in awe of the fireworks to really pay much attention to what he's doing. So, he snuck an arm around the small of her back thinking she won't like it but hoped she would. She did like it and suddenly unexpectedly they were making out over the sound of the booming fireworks.

He remembered that night very fondly and hoped she did too. He looked at his beautiful pregnant wife who was chowing down on some chicken, this would be kind of gross to him but it just makes her even more adorable than when he saw her past out after one of her drunken binges and believe him when he says she's adorable when she's drunk but also quite sexy.

"Hey, do you remember the summer of 09?" Barney asked wanting to know if Robin remembered that summer like he does.

"Yeah, why?" Robin asks looking at Barney wondering where he's getting at with that question. Of course she remembers it, that summer was fun but it was also somewhat of a wake up call for Robin. She, at that point in her life her career wasn't great but that summer with Barney was really fun. But, the thing she remembers most is falling deeper and deeper in love with him. She looks over and gives him this, I know what you're thinking look and he smiles back.

"You do remember? That Fourth of July was the best Fourth of July I ever had. Being with you then, spending that night with you without anyone knowing about us. It was an awesome time in my life, I didn't know then that I'd be here sitting with you watching the fireworks just like we did back then, except we never got to actually watch the fireworks." He laughs remembering they never got past the make out session which led to more and more later on that night...

"Of course I remember, that was the best summer of my life. Just being with you, was all I needed then like I do now. And, yes I do remember the fourth and what we did." She winks at him making him blush lightly knowing what he's talking about she kisses him and goes back to watching the fireworks.

Those two nights of Robin's life were the best moments of her life and she'll always remember them. Every moment with Barney Stinson had made her feel like she hit the lottery. She sometimes thinks why she found him, how she fell in love with him after being friends for three years and how she got so lucky to find a guy who will always love and be there for her until she dies. And that's the meaning of the vows they shared with each other on the day they married.

They, sat and watched the fireworks with Marshall and Lily. Their kids had been put down in what they now call their daughters bedroom, the second bedroom in this apartment. And, for the rest of the night they watched the fireworks, talked, ate and drank and enjoyed this 4th of July together. Marshall and Lily decided to stay the night, so Barney gave them the blow out mattress to sleep on. Then, the next day they all ate breakfast together before Marshall, Lily and the kids leave. It was a very nice idea for Barney and Lily to think of this idea for Robin and she loved every minute of it. It took her mind off her issues at the moment and relaxed her, enjoying the time with her lovely husband and her best friends.


	15. 8-9 Months and A Baby Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a few more chapters to go till I get to the chapter where it stops and is the last chapter I did for this chapter. However, that last chapter is an epilogue to the story so I won't be using that ending but I will continue the story from the place I restarted it. If you like to read the epilogue you can do so on FF but I'm not posting it here. There will be a new and different ending to the story not that rushed one I did to end this story when there is still more to tell. So, I hope you have been enjoying the story. I will be posting 2 chapter for the rest of the week starting today.

8 and 9 months!

It was late one night in early August, Robin had gotten up to go use the bathroom because the baby was sitting right on her bladder causing her to first not get any sleep and second got her up to pee twice before returning to bed. Ever since she started bed rest (doctors orders) in early July she has become a bit impatient, bored, sweaty, smelly (in a good way Barney had told her) "it's your glow of becoming a mommy soon." He gently rubs her swollen stomach soothingly but it still didn't help her mood. She has been waking up in cold sweats recently and with the really extreme hot weather during July and August. The heat around this time of the year is so extreme, it wasn't good for the baby or herself to be stewing all day every day. Barney tries helping her the best he can by turning on the air conditioner full blast, taking two large fans and a small fan, one in the living room and one in the bedroom. He even made a bed for her to rest on outside on the patio just in case she can't fall asleep inside the apartment. This helped her a lot, for a week now she hasn't come to bed because she was always hot or cold her body was just not making up its mind on what its temperature is.

One night earlier this week Robin fell asleep inside in the bedroom but woke up at 2am because of how hot she was. She ended up outside on the patio where the next morning Barney found her fast asleep with a slight smile on her face.

"Good morning babe, I guess you slept better last night?" Barney says standing over a still sleepy but awake Robin with a hot freshly made cup of coffee in his hand.

Robin opens her eyes and gently rubs them out sitting up on the soft cot that Barney made for her. "Morning!" She says with a smile feeling a lot better than she has been in weeks.

"How did you sleep last night?" Barney asked sitting in a chair he had put on the patio just in case Robin needed him to stay with her or if he wanted to sit down while she was lying in the cot.

"Wonderful, thanks so much for doing this for me Barney it really helps a lot especially with the night sweats I've been getting lately." Robin, for the first time since she went on bed rest three weeks earlier had finally slept and slept very well without sweating so much.

"Anything to help my beautiful pregnant bride." He says with a wink taking a sip of his coffee.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Robin had another doctors appointment on this day so with the good night's sleep she had last night made this appointment much more pleasant. When her doctor came in he saw that she looked happy and surprisingly in a good mood which from the last visit they had together was a nice sight to see.

"I'm quite great actually." Robin says cheerfully looking over at Barney who was sitting down playing with his iphone.

"The bed rest is helping?" The doctor asked and Robin answered with a happy "yes," Barney agreed.

"Actually," Barney finally put his phone away and stood up to talk to the doctor face to face. "She hasn't been getting enough sleep lately with all this hot weather, she's been waking up in cold and hot sweats however earlier this week I placed a cot out on our patio where she sleeps now. Last night she wound up outside which helped her sleep really comfortably for the first time in weeks." With her getting bigger and closer to the due date sleeping outside is great for the baby and Robin's health.

"That's good, so this really has helped your sleep Robin?"

"Yes, it helped wonders and I slept better last night than I have in weeks."

"Great, so I would like to book a date for you at the hospital. You are due in two weeks, the baby is almost full term so I want you to come in a week early to be cautious. You are doing surprisingly well for someone who was told couldn't get pregnant."

"So, everything is okay with her then?" Robin places a hand on her stomach hoping that the good news keeps coming.

"Yes, this is just a precaution but everything seems healthy with you and her." Dr. Lewis was very pleased with how Robin's pregnancy has gone. She hasn't had a hard time since that emergency a few months back and it's great to see her doing so well because even though she's still young it doesn't mean something could go wrong considering she couldn't get pregnant.

"Okay." Barney and Robin say in unison.

"I want you to book the appointment for next week is there any particular date that works for you?" Dr. Lewis asked not knowing what the Stinson's schedule will be in the next weeks.

"No, I'm not working right now and will be staying home with her after she's born while Robin goes back to work. But, next week is fully open for the both of us. What date would you like Robin?" Barney asked not knowing what she wants to do.

"It doesn't matter as long as she's healthy and going into the hospital is what Dr. Lewis wants. We can come in on Wednesday." Robin didn't care what day it was as long as it's something important to do to make sure everything goes well when she gives birth.

The couple leaves the doctors after booking the hospital date for Robin to deliver. Walking outside hand and hand hopeful of the next few weeks because they are about to have a small girl to look after for 18 years. A few years ago, before they were engaged Barney and Robin wouldn't admit it then but both now really did want kids they just needed to do a little growing and realize how strong the love they share for each other is. Of course it was true, more truer than anything either one of them could possibly hope for. Making their lives together, getting married and now starting a family. It's dreams that they didn't know they wanted until they found each other.

This little miracle baby almost didn't come true but it did and now in just a week or so they will be holding their baby girl in their arms wondering just how they got here and how they created such a beautiful human being when they both thought she couldn't get pregnant. It's a real miracle, Robin had said once they found a cab to go home. Barney agreed with a kiss to her lips and to her belly causing Robin to giggle. She laughed a bit too much that she had felt some sharp pain inside her stomach. The cab stopped short after Barney yelled at the driver to stop the car. Immediately rerouting the cab to go to the nearest hospital and calling Dr. Lewis hoping he wasn't doing anything at the moment...


	16. 8-9 Months Part 2

"Great, you're there. Robin just went into laborrrr." Barney says nervously on the phone on the way to the hospital. He was in panic but it was Robin who tried to calm him down by telling him to breathe. It didn't work but when they got to the hospital Dr. Lewis was waiting for them.

Robin wasn't far in her contractions so it wasn't a big emergency like Barney thought so Dr. Lewis sent them to a private room for them to relax until it's time for Robin to give birth. When it came time ten hours later Robin gave birth to a healthy five bound eight inches long baby girl. It was a long journey to get to where they are now from where they were in their lives. From the day they met at Maclaren's, becoming fast friends, falling in love and getting married realizing that all they needed in their life was each other. To this day, August 30 2015 at 9 pm Baelie Rose Loretta Stinson was born. She by a miracle was healthy, which was all Barney and Robin wanted because earlier in Robin's pregnancy there were times where she would get scared that she'll miscarry. Waking up in the middle of the night to check to see if the baby was still moving around inside her. She even had awful dreams of miscarrying and ending up alone cause Barney wanted out of the marriage cause she lost their only hope for a miracle. But it was all just dreams, the baby was a miracle and now that she's in this world Robin Scherbatsky-Stinson believes that miracles do happen for a reason. Sometimes people can lie to you or tell you, you aren't perfect or you can never believe in anything cause you were told at a young age not to believe in the miracle of something.

Meeting the gang, Lily, Marshall, Ted, getting to know them and have them become her friends was something she never thought would happen in her life. It was the best gift she's ever had because they all showed her that she can be loved and love something back. Meeting Barney, falling in love with him was something she never imagined possible for her. She never thought she'd be here holding her daughter in her arms as she makes cute little gurgling sounds with her tiny little mouth, that she'd be looking at Baelie with Barney's arm around her back and his other hand sweetly and gently rubbing his daughters head. This was all so overwhelming, the love and joy of this day was so much for her to take.

Seeing them all here in this room right now watching the new born baby in Robin's arms. They all knew this moment was a blessed moment for the woman they all met 10 years ago, the woman they came to know and never understood why her life was different from her friends lives. The day she met them was the day her life began, looking up at them watching her hold her baby daughter in her arms brought tears to all of them.

"You okay sweetie?" Lily asked smiling at the sleeping baby in Robin's arms then looking at her friends tearful eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's ju-just so wonderful to have you all here." Robin says looking at Lily and then around the room.

"We are all happy to be here with you guys on your special day. Because this is your day and you should enjoy this time just like I will be soon." Tracy and Ted is also about to have a baby in a couple of months and were excited for their friends little miracle. Tracy had baked cookies for the new parents that had Baelie iced on them with pink frosting. She even started to sing a beautiful song and they all joined in quiet voices.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_   
_The magic spell you cast_   
_This is la vie en rose_

_When you kiss me, heaven sighs_   
_And though I close my eyes_   
_I see la vie en rose_

_When you press me to your heart_   
_I'm in a world apart_   
_A world where roses bloom_

_And when you speak, angels, sing from above_   
_Everyday words seem_   
_To turn into love songs_

_Give your heart and soul to me_   
_And life will always be_   
_La vie en rose_

Soon there after the gang all left leaving the couple and the new edition to their extended family alone for the rest of the night. It was a long day and night but with all the craziness of going into labor earlier than expected, having the gang all here including Robin's and Barney's parents and Barney's sister who came just as soon as she got the call that she will have a half cousin in her life. Carly was very excited to be a half cousin, she does have a brother but he always annoys her all the time so having another girl in the family is great. Robin had gotten tired so the news who just came into the room to say that visiting hours are over had take Baelie from Robin's arms and placed her in the bassinet near the window where Barney is sitting next to.

The new parents slept all night and when they woke up Baelie was screaming at the top of her lungs and crying. It was time for the first feeding of the day. Robin and Barney checks out of the hospital in the afternoon of this day.

18 years later!

Ted: These past two days were very hectic for Barney and Robin but with a miracle as great as Baelie coming into the world. Your Aunt and Uncle felt joy on the day your cousin was born and on this day. The day of Baelie's eighteenth birthday I can't believe how far my friends have come and to have their beautiful daughter turning eighteen and graduating high school. It's been such a crazy ride but seeing them mature, grow and fall in love and now sitting here with your beautiful daughter on her birthday. I want to salute you and your beautiful family. We all have came so far thank you for being my friends and helping me find my soul mate like you found each other.

Love is all around us, sometimes it's painful, sometimes it's hard, sometimes people come and go and relationships end. But other times, people find each other in the most crazy ways imaginable. And on the day Baelie was born and the day she has her eighteenth birthday, those days were the two best days of their lives. They wouldn't go back to the days when they fought against their love because all the love is here, with their friends, family and daughter.


	17. Work Or Family

leep has been tough, ever since Baelie was born Barney and Robin haven't slept since? They don't know because it's been only two months since she was born and the sleep deprived new parents are too tired to know exactly what they're doing. Before Baelie was born they thought they could do this, they didn't know how hard it would be with a baby and the days and nights since she was born there hasn't been any time for them. They knew before that a baby needs their parents constant 24 hours 7 days a week because they are babies and they need someone always there for the them. Barney and Robin started a day planner where they take turns on taking care of Baelie before Robin goes back to work. They do love their daughter with all their hearts but it had become exhausting particularly for Barney since Robin went back to work four weeks after Bae was born.

When Robin goes back to work the arguments start and soon they're just too exhausted to fight so Barney and Robin sit down and talk about what their problems are.

"No, you don't understand. You're never here to see what I'm going through whenever she screams at the top of her lungs. I haven't gotten any sleep because she always needs me and you're never here to help. I know you have to work but can't you at least try and be there for your daughter too." Barney yelled at first but kept his voice down while Bae's asleep in the other room.

"I know I haven't been around lately but works been crazy and they are now thinking of promoting me to the station president." Robin sat down on the couch while Barney folded some freshly washed clothes he had just washed.

"Wait. You're telling me that you got a promotion?" Barney asked with a light smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, it won't be for a while though. The current president isn't leaving until next month but they asked me today if I'd like to take over for him. I said I would have to talk with my husband first but I'm already thinking of taking it." Robin was excited about this new job but with Baelie and Barney always complaining about her not being around enough she was hesitant on taking the job right away.

"Wow, that's great news. I know I've been complaining lately but I love being home with Bae. It's difficult without you here to help all the time but this position sounds wonderful for you." Barney was sad a little cause he wanted Robin to be home more but he also knew that she loved her career and if she does take this job he will support her in every way she needs support.

"I understand you want me here more so what should I do cause I told the network president that I'll get back to him tomorrow?" Robin didn't know what she wanted to do but Barney's being positive and supportive so she says. "Okay, I will tell him I will take it tomorrow. But, this means that I won't be around much, even more than right now. Will you be okay with me not being here all the time during the week?" Barney felt alone when he's home all the time without Robin to take care of their daughter when he needs her. But, he's always been supportive of what Robin's goals were and where she wants to be in her career.

"Yes, it's tough being alone during the week but I told you before Bae was born that I will be home with her while you work, in fact I'm quite happy being at home with her and not dealing with the work world. But, you. You have a chance to do something you always dreamed of. Becoming a success in your field and I'm supporting you because I know it will make you happy." He tells her smiling while rubbing her left leg.

"Alright, I will tell John tomorrow. Thanks honey for being so supportive I was worried you'd won't be happy about this." Robin was grateful that Barney's so supportive but she felt a little guilty that she won't be around so much when she misses Bae and Barney every minute of every day and every time she's at work. She is always checking the time to go home and see her family. It's great for her to have Barney be supportive and she loves him for it but she's not going to be home a lot and she's worried that being home alone without her that Barney will be stressed out just watching Bae everyday. She wonders if taking this job was the right thing for her.

Right on cue Bae starts crying in the bedroom and Barney gets up to go get her but Robin stops him and instead she goes and gets their crying daughter in her room.

"Hi baby, how was your day today?" She asked sitting down in the rocking chair next to the crib rocking her daughter lightly in the chair and talking to her with a light smile on her lips. "I know I haven't been here for you lately but I love you so much that I think about you all the time at work. Being here with you now, seeing you look at me with your big blue eyes just makes me a little sad to think I'm not going to be home to see you everyday... I love you Bae, don't ever think I don't if I'm not around cause your daddy will always be there for you and I will never leave you like my mother left me or like my dad never cared enough. I will always be here even when I'm not. Okay, you are my whole life, you and your father mean the world to me and I hope neither of you think I don't." She rocks Bae in her arms in the rocking chair and hoped that taking this new job was the right thing to do for her career.

In the kitchen the baby monitor was on and Barney was listening in on the conversation that Robin was having with Baelie. He starts to tear up a little at Robin's touching words as he was preparing a bottle for Baelie in his hand. Maybe Robin shouldn't take this job? He thought. Ever since Baelie was born Robin hadn't been around and every once in a while she'd check in with Barney to ask how she's doing. Barney knew she was missing Baelie while she was at work so maybe she shouldn't take this job cause she isn't going to be home too much to be with Baelie and Barney missed her being home even though it hasn't been too long since Bae was born.

Robin comes out of the Baelie's room after Baelie goes back to sleep. She was exhausted and wanted to get some sleep cause she'd have to work again tomorrow and needs a good 6 hours of sleep at least to get through work again. This is when Barney enters the room...

"Hey," He says closing the bedroom door and walking over to the bed where Robin was laying down trying to sleep.

"Hey." She replied sleepy sounding like she's too tired to even talk to Barney but she lays there as Barney sits next to her with a sad look on his face.

"Robin. I need to ask you something and before you say anything let me get this out first okay?" She nods and Barney continues "Are you happy being away from us because I heard your conversation earlier and you don't seem like you want to take this promotion?" He looked at his wife and she at first was looking down avoiding Barney's stare but then she looked up and said "No. I mean I love my job and I want to do something more but..." she looks down again. "Yes, I have missed you when I'm at work. I love my job and my success but I find myself everyday waiting to go home to see you and I'm trying to tell myself that my job is enough for me... I don't think I can do that job. I mean it's great that they asked me but I have to be in the studio every day minus Sundays. I just don't want to miss anything with her..." she looks down again with tears in her eyes and Barney immediately pulled her in for a hug, she laid her head on his shoulder like she has on many occasions and he whispered "I know." She looks back up into his eyes and says "I don't think I can take this job." He understood and just nodded while holding her against him again.

After that Robin went to sleep for the remainder of the night and Barney stood up a while just thinking how their lives changed so much since they got engaged and now they have a beautiful daughter and they're happier than ever. Robin's choice to not take the job was of course her choice and he understood that, but he couldn't help think that maybe doing this job was a good thing for her. He shook his head and then a few minutes later went to sleep himself. He woke up early the next day and already Robin was gone, to work she had written a note for him and put it on the bedside table.

Dear Barney

I have to go to work but I made you and Bae breakfast it's on the table in the kitchen.

Love Robin

Barney smiled lightly to himself and then Baelie started crying in the other room. After he goes to change Baelie's diaper he takes her into the kitchen where Robin had made them breakfast, it was sitting on the kitchen counter. Barney placed Baelie in her highchair and started feeding her while drinking his morning coffee that Robin had made. "See mommy thought of us." He tells his daughter while feeding her breakfast. After feeding Bae, Barney eats his breakfast and then after eating he goes to put Bae down in her crib then went to clean up the kitchen. After that he took a quick shower hoping Bae was okay while he was in the shower. Later he took Bae shopping for some new clothes and he bought a new suit. Robin comes home late to see that Barney wasn't home she worried and called him he immediately picked up.

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm at my tailors buying a new suit I bought Bae some new clothes too."

"Oh, I'm home now so I was worried when you weren't here when I came home."

"I'll be home in 15 minutes babe we also have a surprise for you."

They end the call and Robin goes to take a shower which she needed badly. When she came out Barney and Bae were already home.

"Hi, sorry we're late I just wanted to go out and we spent the afternoon and now night at the mall and I got a new suit cause it's been a while since I bought a new one. We also got you something too." Barney was rambling on and on with a bright happy smile on his face and Robin was laughing and smiling along with him. Barney pulls out a small blue bag from Tiffany's and Robin's eyes light up. "Here," he hands Robin the blue bag and Robin opens it and sticks her hand in it pulling out a long black box, she opens the box to find a necklace that says Robin on the front of the necklace. "Oh, Barney you really shouldn't have." He dismisses that with a smile taking the box from her and taking the necklace out.

"I wanted to buy you something that has our names on it, end or birthstones." He tells her and shows her the rest of the necklace. On the sides of Robin's name is the letters B and B one for Barney and one for Baelie.

"Barney this is beautiful thank you." She says teary eyed wiping her eyes with her hand.

"I know how much you miss us when you're at work and I wanted to buy you something like this since Bae was born, never had the time. So, I bought you this necklace to show you how much I love you both and whenever you miss us we're always going to be around your neck, so you'll know we'll always be there... waiting for you to come home." He says and she pulls him in a kisses his lips passionately.

"This is the best present that anyone has ever gotten me." She pulls away after the kiss and smiles with tears streaming fast down her face.


	18. Baelie's First Halloween

Halloween 2014!

"Barney she's not dressing up as Pumpkin. I want her to wear the Beaver costume I bought her." Robin and Barney are celebrating their first Halloween with Baelie. Robin wants for her to wear the cute Beaver outfit with matching ears and Barney wants his daughter to wear the pumpkin costume he bought her. He thought she would look cute in it and since she has those cute little round red cheeks it would make her the most "awesome baby pumpkin ever, right?" his words not Robin's.

"Why? She'll look adorable in the pumpkin costume with her cute little cheeks and her cute little baby hands and feet." Barney saw this costume downtown in a cute little dress shop when he was looking for a new dress to surprise Robin with. So, he thought it would look so cute on his daughter for her first Halloween. Barney makes this cute pleading face at Robin and she couldn't help but laugh and smile at how cute but babyish her husband can be sometimes.

"Come on, she'll look adorable. And, I'm going as a carrot so we can have matching costumes. I also saw this costume online and thought it would be cute for you to wear. Okay, not cute but quite sexy and maybe a little hot since you didn't gain much weight while you were pregnant, You will look quite hot in this." He takes a piece of paper he printed out just minutes earlier to show Robin the costume he picked for her.

"Barney, seriously you want me to go a lettuce? That's a bit unappealing don't you think?" Robin looked at the piece of paper wondering why Barney picked this for her when she was going to go as a mama beaver. She looked quite hot in that too much better than a head of lettuce around her stomach.

"Actually, if you look more closer you can see there's a tare in the middle of the lettuce head that goes around your stomach." Barney gives her another piece of paper with a larger font of the smaller version of the costume.

"Oh, that's not that bad. But, I still don't want to look fat in that when I just had a baby." Robin was still a little unsure to show off her body only two months after having Bae. It's been an issue ever since she looked at herself in the mirror again after giving birth.

Robin stands in front of the large full length mirror in her and Barney's bathroom in their apartment looking at her post pregnancy body wondering how she's ever going to get the baby weight off when Barney walks in on her watching her from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Barney asked lifting his right eye confused on why Robin's staring at herself in the mirror.

"I have gained a bit of after pregnancy weight. I didn't realize till now that I actually gained weight in the last month of my pregnancy." She tells him still looking at the mirror.

"So? It's just a little weight you still look beautiful for a woman who just gave birth two months ago." He didn't want to add the last part but did anyway hoping she won't get mad or burst into tears.

"You tell me that everyday Barney I just hate that I gained weight I didn't even know I had. And seeing that Bae's birth was extraordinary very painful for me I thought just by giving birth would allow me to lose weight not gain it." Robin now turns around to face a smiling husband who's giving her this sweet but 'oh come on you're ridiculous' face.

"And I mean it." Barney says stepping up closer to her still keeping the sweet smile on his face.

"I just want to go back to the body I had before I got pregnant. You know, the body you love so much." Barney doesn't say anything he just pulls her to him giving her a hug.

"I love your post pregnancy body too. Robin, you are perfect, your body is always mind blowing hot and everyday I'm thankful that sex with you is never boring because of it. You always had a 10 body, the moment I met you I knew you liked it dirty just by how hot your body was." He gives her a light kiss then pulls away.

"I know, you and Ted keep telling me that. It was even in his wedding toast to us. But, that's then this is now. How will I ever get my old body back?" She whines and he just laughs and shakes his eyes.

"You are the most active, workaholic I know you will lose it within a week I guarantee that. You just need to work out like you used in the morning before you left for work, I do my daily routine everyday but since Bae has been born I also haven't been working out. But, you should do your usual routines again I know I will get back to working out again once we get a daycare provider or a sitter since I'm going to try to work from home too. We need the money, and since you went back to work a week ago we can make doing daily activities a daily or weekly thing." The pull away from their embrace and smile at each other. Robin wiped her face from the tears she shed and Barney kissed her forehead sweetly.

"You're right, I'm being stupid once I go back to work on a daily bases it will keep me busy enough to lose the weight." Barney's right she is crazy to think her body isn't good anymore. So first thing Monday morning she will start her morning workouts and then go to work.

"And see, you lost the weight now you look as though you were 10 years younger... but, you will always look young to me you are that beautiful and always will be in my eyes." This brought Robin to tears, she hadn't cried since that day she looked at herself in the mirror only two weeks earlier.

"Okay, I will wear the costume. It is pretty cool plus I can wear next to nothing underneath it." She looks at him with that wanting look that always tells him she wants him.

"God, how did I get so damn lucky?" He kisses her and the kiss leads to more, soon their clothes were everywhere not caring at all that the baby monitor is on. Baelie could call for them at any minutes.

"Ugh, can we ever get alone time?" Bae starts to cry and Robin gets up to go get her.

"It's the same thing every day. I wonder if she has an alarm bells or something each time I try to kiss you." Barney says laughing as Robin goes into Bae's room to get her.

It's been two months and this has been their everyday routine. They loved it but also was annoyed by it, but they are parents now and Bae needs them more than they need each other at the moment.

"I can't believe it's Bae's first Halloween I'm so excited to see her in her little pumpkin costume." Robin comes back in the room with Bae in her arms smiling at her daughter in her arms and Barney, he has to stop what he was doing to look at his picture perfect family he thought he would never have.

"I know, she's going to have so much fun tomorrow." Robin wasn't the biggest fan of Halloween, she always thought it was a cheesy way for people to party in a costume they would never be caught in during the day. But, when she met Barney and the gang her opinion on the holiday changed and now she loves it and her daughter will love it too.

"You bet." Barney says taking Bae from Robin's arms.

"She would have been cuter in the beaver costume though." Robin is still pushing to change the costumes but she will go with Barney's costume ideas so they don't have to argue cause she can picture it now. All three of them dressed up as vegetables and she actually likes it.

"So, I knew you would come around so that's why I bought it two days ago." Barney hands Bae back to Robin and gets up from the bed to walk over to his suit closet to take out the small costume he bought.

"Aw, that's actually adorable she will definitely be the cutest pumpkin tomorrow." Robin smiles up at Barney looking at the cute costume in his hand then back to her daughter in her arms. "You will look like the most awesome, legenpumpkin ever baby girl." Robin smiles down at her tired daughter and Barney just stands there for a moment looking at his beautiful family.

"You bet she will." Barney says going back to the closet and putting the costume away.

Barney, Robin and Baelie go to the Mosby's annual Halloween bash at their home in Westchester. It's been a tradition ever since Ted and Tracy moved into it after all that time wasted not knowing each other and running literally in circles around each other. It's another party that was a bit boring but there were a lot of people there that it became a little crowded in a small house. The Mosby's dressed up as well as their kids and Marshall & Lily came dressed as they always are on this day with their son and daughter. It was a fun party that last three hours, the kids go out to trick or treat with Barney watching them dressed up as a carrot and pumpkin which people loved and complimented on. They also loved Baelie's costume and told Barney how adorable she looks in her pumpkin outfit. It was another great Halloween and soon everybody was exhausted and wanted to go home. Marshall & Lily stayed at The Mosby's for the night and the Stinson's go to a local hotel for the night not wanting to be a bother for the small house the Mosby's had.


	19. A New Place To Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter and the last chapter starts this story off in a new direction. Barney and Robin as parents, this is where the story will be going, them as parents, focusing on their jobs, finding a new place to live, etc. From here on it will focus heavily on them finding a new place to live and it is now 2016 in this, the (word I won't say) year so ignoring that because it's not canon in my eyes. This chapter is important to the rest of the story.

January 2016!

Barney was just putting Baelie down for her afternoon nap when Robin called from her work to tell Barney about this house she was looking at that was on the market in Brooklyn. Robin had liked living in Brooklyn when she first moved to New York but after everything changed and she married Barney, his Fortress has been her home. She loved the apartment but it seemed as though it was becoming cramped and even though it's a big enough apartment for 3 people it has been getting smaller (according to her) they were supposed to hire someone to clean the apartment for them but since Barney is always home with Bae and not working he usually did it. But, in the last two months it seemed like a warehouse instead of an apartment. Barney had bought Bae more toys, a new play pen, a new TV, computer, printer, furniture and all sorts of other things they don't need. Barney ha become bored while Bae naps during the day so his down time was going online to look for things they need in the apartment. He became addicted to buying things they don't really need and soon the apartment had become a place for people to store their things. Well, not people, Barney. So as Robin was on her lunch break she looked up some real estate to find a bigger place for their growing family to move to.

The real estate in New York hasn't been great in the last decade but now the economy has grown and buying and selling houses in New York has become better in the last few years. There is one house in Brooklyn that Robin loved, she didn't want to push Barney into moving there but she had become tired of living in the apartment. This house has a backyard for Bae to play in, they can put a pool there, swing set and have cook outs, the inside wasn't too big but it had 4 bed rooms and 2 baths which is odd for a small brownstone townhouse. Robin had already put a down payment on the house because in New York people buying homes are very quick to purchase. But, she wanted to talk to Barney about it first. They had discussed moving to a new home recently but Barney's always been comfortable in his Fortress so that argument was settled right away. But, since then Robin has been thinking about wanting to move and get out of the city. She is the girl who loves Manhattan, working here, living here, having her friends close by. But, things have changed over the years with Marshall & Lily living back in Long Island and Ted & Tracy living in White Plains. The, her family is all over and barely get to see each other since they're all in different places.

She hopes that Barney will change his mind, she also know that her husband is very stubborn and overly protective of his fortress. They had tried selling it before with no luck because of his attitude about not giving up his amazing Fortress. If she can talk Barney into anything she usually has to take matters into her own hands, rather it be sexing him up to get him to wise up or convincing him that it's better to change your life. So, this call better not take longer than ten minutes or she will ring his neck when she gets home later.

"Barney, hey I was just thinking about something." Robin stares at her computer screen at the picture of the townhouse she wants to move to hoping that Barney will listen to her.

"Hey, Robin what's up?" Barney had just put Bae down for her nap and was also on his computer at home. He was so bored that when Robin called him he perked up in all the right places.

"I was wondering, remember when we talked about moving to a new house?" Robin tries to ease into this hoping it won't start an argument cause she's stressed enough as it is. She doesn't want Barney being stubborn about this so she tries her best not to get him upset or herself yelling at him through the phone.

"Yes, it was a few months ago. Why?" Barney knew where this was going. He really doesn't want to move, he loves his apartment and living in the city. It was his comfort zone and moving anywhere else was never something he planned on doing.

"I'm looking at some new realist openings online and I came across a nice brownstone in Brooklyn. Before you say anything, I know you don't want to move to a house but our family is getting bigger and I feel cramped in the apartment. It is big enough but it isn't big enough for the three of us and I was thinking of getting a dog again. For Bae, so please don't say no because everyone else is out of the city I think it's time to move on and out of the city even though I loved living here since we met all those years ago." Robin hoped his answer wasn't anything more than a yes but she knows her husband better than anyone and with his stubborn-I-love-my-fortress attitude since she moved in with him before they got married. It was hopeless arguing with him over this again.

"I have been thinking. I love my fortress, this apartment has been my home for years it was always my safe haven, the place I go to to get away from the outside world. But, even though I love it I think it's time to sell it. I know I had been against doing this for along time but with you, me and Bae our family is only growing more so I had been thinking about this and you are right. We should move to a bigger and more homely place." Barney doesn't want to give up his apartment but will because his family means more to him than any part of this apartment. It's time to move.

"I am so glad you thought this through babe. Because I just put a down payment on this gorgeous 4 bedroom, two floor house in Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn?" She can already hear the groaning in his voice. She knew he wouldn't like living in Brooklyn but this is a different area not the area she lived in when she first met the gang.

"I know, I know you don't like Brooklyn Barney but this place is really nice for our family. It has a backyard, front yard, 4 bedrooms and 2 baths. It's a great place for us plus maybe a dog or other pets." She hopes he doesn't argue about this with her cause this conversation was going well up until now.

"I don't know, Robin I." He paused and than clicked on the house he was looking at buying for over a week now but hadn't told Robin about it yet. "I was actually looking at something better. But, it's outside of the family." This got Robin's attention she had no idea he was looking for new homes for them.

"Really, where?" She asks glad to hear that Barney's been looking for places to. Knowing he didn't want to leave Manhattan she chose Brooklyn because she did like living there when she first moved to New York and knew Barney didn't want to leave so that's why she wanted to buy this two story brownstone.

"Actually, it's in White Plains near my dad and Ted." This was interesting, Robin never wanted to leave the city either but White Plains wasn't somewhere she thought of since they both love the city life.

"White Plains? I'm shocked you thought of leaving the city Barney." They both know neither one of them liked change but they also know that they have a daughter to think about and maybe having another kid or getting a dog or 2. So, maybe moving outside the city was a better environment for Baelie and maybe their growing family?.

"Yeah, I knew you would say that but I have been thinking about this for a while and I think it's better for Baelie to be near family and also have a better life. She can go into the city anytime she wants it is her second home. But, for now I think this is the best for her and for us. Plus, I've been talking to my dad and he told me that the schools are better and it's a much quieter place to live in. So, what do you think?" He asks hoping she will go look at the house with him on Saturday.

"Wow, I can't believe you thought about moving. When I first asked you, you started arguing with me but I'm glad you changed your mind." At some point Barney had to grow up and realize that the city and this apartment isn't big enough for their family and that's exactly what he did after thinking about I ever since Bae was born.

"Well, I love the city. It's been apart of my life for along time but it's best for my family to have some change and making this decision wasn't easy for me. But, I love you and I love Bae and having her near my family will be great for her to grow up in. I didn't have that close family bond with my father growing up so it's good for Bae to get to know her grandfather and that part of my family like I never did." This made Robin teary eyed on the phone. Just knowing how lucky she got being married to this wonderful man, having their little miracle was the best things that ever happened to her.

"Okay, so I am meeting with an agent on Saturday I was hoping you can come." Barney knew since she went back to work that her work schedule has been busy but he really wants her to be there when they see their new house.

"I will ask for the day off, I was supposed to work but I will rather be with you looking at the new house." Robin smiles through her tears so grateful that Barney did this wonderful thing for them.

"Great. What time are you coming home?" Barney asks changing the subject.

"At five, I am so grateful that I only work days now it makes my life and our life so much less stressful." When Robin went back to work her boss decided to put her on the day schedule which is doing the news early in the morning and at noon. Even though she has to wake up early she rather do that than work late nights. She loves being at home to put Bae to bed and spend some time with Barney before going to sleep.

"Me too. See you later love you."

"Love you too."

They hang up and go back to what they were doing before the phone call. Robin got home later, wasn't too stressed out, spent sometime with Baelie, had dinner and then watched some TV with Barney who has Baelie on his lap. These are the moments she loved most, she didn't realize when she was younger that she wanted this. Now, it all changed being with Barney was the best decision she ever made and having Baelie was a blessing she never knew she wanted until the moment she was born. She never knew how good it would be finding a man who loves her for her and having a life she once denied wanting.

"Thank you." Robin looked up at her husband who was looking at the TV and smiled lightly.

"For?" Barney looked down at his wife with her head on his shoulder wanting to know what that thank you was for.

"For just being here." And that was the last thing she said to Barney before falling asleep on his shoulder a few minutes later.


	20. Making Changes

Barney and Robin decided to look at both homes. The one in Brooklyn was first because it was closer to their jobs and is still in the city. This home was their first choice, and well Robin's only choice since her job keeps her closer to the city in order to travel back and forth for work. For Barney, he had started a new job two days prior to seeing the place in Brooklyn and it was sudden. So sudden that he had to meet with the CEO of this company right that day. It came so quickly, so he dropped everything he was doing, took Bae to James and Tom's apartment up in The Bronx, called Robin and told her about this interview. He hadn't been looking for a job since he left GNB and wasn't thinking about working again since he's been a father and loves every minute he has with Baelie. His old boss Arthur Hobbs who recommended him for this job, so he had to put going to see the house in Brooklyn on hold. Barney decided to go to this interview and after the CEO of this new company welcomed him to it with open arms and a very pleased smile. This new job would be in the city, so the Brooklyn house would be closer to the downtown offices of this new job.

This also threw Robin for a loop, she was so happy about moving to a bigger place. When Barney told her about this job opportunity without talking to her right away it caused a fight between them. The first fight they had as a married couple. This sudden move was also a tough decision for both Barney and Robin's work schedules. Even though Barney hasn't worked in over 3 years. he was wanting to take this job to make more money for his family. Robin's job was great and she made a lot of money but if they have two incomes they can open up a college fund for Baelie and have more money for their retirement plans. Being a stay at home dad was great but making more money for his daughter is amazing, better than not working at all.

"I know this is such a sudden decision to make without talking to you first but Mr. Douglas really wants me to take on this co-executive position. This would mean more money for Baelie and us, a retirement plan for the both of us and we can still buy another home. The commute from Brooklyn isn't a hassle and we can make this work. With Baelie going to school soon we can work full time and still spend time as a family. I know this is tough on you because you would have to change your schedule a bit but this is a really big opportunity for me, and means more money for our family. I love being home with Baelie but this new job offer would help all of us." Barney hoped that Robin would be understanding and put the idea of moving off for at least a week because this is something that will help the both of them and Baelie's future.

"I guess this is a good opportunity for us. Baelie is going to go to school next year, we can get a baby sitter but I was really looking forward to moving." Robin was happy about Barney's new job but hated putting the move on hold. She was so excited to see these two homes.

"We can still go see the house in Brooklyn and still move there. But, the house in Westchester is too far of a commute. I would like to start interviewing people to take care of Baelie as soon as possible so what I did was put an ad in the paper and online. Hopefully we'll get some interviews soon. But, what do you think about my new job? I know it's out of the blue but it will be good for us." Robin listened to what Barney had to say and realized that he's right. The house hunting can wait but because she already put a down payment on the Brooklyn home she had to call the agent and tell her to hold the house for another week while they rearrange their lives.

Over the following weekend Robin met up with Lily for some girl time and Robin told her about Barney's new job. Lily was instantly excited and happy for Barney but questioned if it's the right thing for him to go back to work when he just told Marshall that he didn't want to work again at all. Staying home with Bae was the best thing for him and spending time with his daughter was the most special times he's ever had in his life.

"I know, Barney loves being a stay at home dad but this is a good thing for us. We can make two incomes and start a college fund for Bae but most of all he can work at home over the weekends." Robin gave her friend a happy proud smile but underneath that smile she was thinking about something else which caused Lily to ask...

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Robin waved her hand and sipped on the coffee she was holding while looking down sadly.

"I know that look, something's wrong. What's up Robin?" Lily knows her so well, it's always been annoying to her but it's nice to have someone know her that well except for Barney of course.

"It's just... I'm happy for Barney but he doesn't seem all that happy about taking the job. I mean it was so sudden that he just jumped at the chance when he didn't want to go back to work at all. He told me at Bae's birthday party that he didn't want to go back to work because he was perfectly fine staying home every day with Bae while I work. He even said to me the day Bae was born that he doesn't ever want to work again and will stay home while I'm working. I'm concerned that he's taking this job without thinking about it first." Barney has always been this way, he takes on a challenge and doesn't think about the consequences. But, that's one of the reasons she loves him, he's so spontaneous about life and when he decides to do something out of the blue like this it worries her. She thinks it's a bit too quickly, that he took the job and didn't think about it before taking it.

"Why? He told me last week that he would go back to work if the timing is right. He said he loves being home with Baelie but if an opportunity comes up for a job he would take it to make more money for both of you." Lily had found out from Marshall that Barney has been thinking about looking for a job but while he loves Baelie and being around her all day and night he wants to make some extra money for the both of them.

"He said this to me too Lil but with trying to move out of the city. I think it's a bit too soon." Robin had decided after sometime before this sudden job for Barney came up out of no where that she will take sometime off from work to deal with moving and she just asked her boss for a pay raise for lesser hours. Robin had just been asked to take over in the network offices instead of being an anchor. This would mean lesser hours and more money for her and her family. She only took this position because it meant making more money so that Barney didn't have to go back to work at all.

"I also just took another job at the station to make more money for us. Barney, doesn't need to go back to work because I can make enough to support all of us." Lily understood Robin's concerns but Barney making an extra income is great for their little family so she says to Robin.

"Just talk to him about you concerns he will listen. Here's what I would say: Hey, Barney can we talk for a moment about your new job? You will sit down and tell him your concerns, but I really think this is a great thing for you, him and Baelie." Robin goes home later and talks to Barney telling him her concerns he ends up still taking the job.

After, that talk with Lily she and Barney talked in the next week, they end up going to look at the Brownstone in Brooklyn and they end up buying it that day. They move in within the next week, after that, Barney takes the new job to support his family and Robin still works but lesser hours than she did before she was an anchor. They are both happy and ready for a new start. Baelie gets a new babysitter who takes care of her when they are both working. This move was the best for their family and mostly for Baelie because she loved the backyard.

When, Barney decided to go back to work he didn't want to at first but it was the right decision for his family. And, Robin now only works the none shift for her job, but she's okay with where she is at right now with her career. Being an anchor was something she always loved doing most, being on air and doing the news every day. And, for now they are both in good places career wise.


	21. Dressing Up For Halloween

It's their thing now, it's who they are when they celebrate a holiday both love, and they do both love Halloween, but it wasn't always that way. Robin used to think of Halloween as just another money maker for companies, mainly candy shops and dressing up in costume wasn't her style because she thought it was dumb but ever since she met Barney and the gang she became to like the holiday. But, she's happy that this has become their family's tradition.

"I can't wait to see you two in your costumes. What are you going as?" Lily asked over the phone while talking to Robin about the party she's throwing tomorrow and wanting to know what she and Barney are going as.

"Before I tell you that. What are you and Marshall going as?" Robin wanted to tell her but wanted to know what Lily and Marshall are going as because they always seem to beat them at their own costume contests every year since Barney and Robin started hosting their own parties.

"Marshall is going as a hotdog and I'm going as the bun. It was his idea." Lily laughs to herself with Marshall's crazy costume ideas but she could never say no to Marshall it's her weakness.

"Haha, you always get talked into those crazy costume ideas." Robin and Barney has them beat, hands down this year they will win that contest.

"I know, I can never say no to Marshall it's my biggest weakness." Lily laughed and blushed on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I'm the same way with Barney." Robin smiles also blushing a little bit at the mention of saying Barney's name.

"Really? I thought you have said no to Barney before." This is interesting, something new that Lily doesn't know about her best friend. Barney makes her happy, it's also something new she never knew about Robin's relationship with Barney. After all these years and after all the heartbreak they went through Barney really does make her happy in ways Lily never even realized until now.

"Well, yeah that was in the past before I fell in love with him. Back then I didn't know what to do about what I was feeling towards him but now..." Robin pauses and looks down at her left hand with her wedding ring and smiles lightly to herself. "Now, everything is like a real life dream. Before I thought I didn't want this kind of life but Barney and Bae are my life and I'm so excited to have this family it just adds to how happy I am right now." This confession never would've come out of her mouth in those early days of not knowing where her heart should be but now it isn't scary at all to say these things about her family and about Barney to anyone because he truly makes her life complete in ways she didn't think was remotely possible before falling for Barney.

"Well, I'm so happy for you sweetie and Barney too because I know it was a struggle for him to finally admit his feelings for you." Lily smiled so happy for her friends, the fact that they are in this great place with each other makes her very happy for them.

"Barney's the best thing that ever happened to me before him I was terrified of even showing how I felt about anyone or anything but with Barney it's always been so different. It was something so difficult to talk about back when I couldn't say how I really felt for him but that's all changed. He made me his, forever and I promised myself to always be his because that's what my heart has always told me." It's true, she never told anyone this but the fact of the matter is Barney is her everything and her life with him makes her the luckiest girl in the world.

"So, tell me about your costumes we are ready to kick your ass again." Lily said changing the subject.

"Oh, right we are going as wait... for... it." Robin paused at the end of wait for it and Lily just realized just how big of an influence Barney has on her. She thinks it's cute. "He's going as Hans Solo and I'm going as Leia. And, no he didn't have to convince me I actually love Princess Leia she reminds me of myself when I was younger." Barney's obsession with Star Wars has always been a big problem, one of their big fights when they were just dating was that Robin hated his storm trooper but the more she watched the series (with Barney, they actually made their own tradition with the movie) she became attached to the movie and now she loves it because Barney loves it which automatically makes her love it cause he loves it and she loves him.

"Wow, he really has changed you. You don't seem like my friend Robin anymore. Are you okay?" Lily's beginning to wonder how great Barney really is for Robin. He told her once that Robin is awesome and that she should never change who she is but that's all changed now.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be okay? I have my beautiful family and I'm the happiest I've ever been. My life is awesome because of meeting you, Marshall, Ted and Barney. If I never came to New York I would've never have met Barney, he changed me... for the better, he makes me happy and I make him happy it's everything that was so scary to me once isn't scary to me anymore. I love that man with everything I have." Robin's tearing up and Lily could hear her starting to sob through the phone causing her own tears.

"He's a good guy." Robin finished wiping her eyes through her sniffling nose.

"Yes, he is it only took a good woman to show him how good he is. He was so lonely before he met you, you brought something out of him that nobody else ever did and I now see that he's a decent guy who was just lost and alone in the world. You really do make him happy Robin, I've never seen him happier then when he's talking about you or Bae it's something so wonderful to see." Lily had known Barney for so long that she began to wonder why he was so sad and playing around for most of his life but now she sees him in a whole new light. Her two best friends made each other whole it's really wonderful to see.

"So, anyway we will see you tomorrow?" Robin asked making sure her friends are going to be at her party.

"Yes, wouldn't miss it for the world." After this they hung up and went back to what they were doing before their phone call

Lily was with her kids all day while Marshall was out catching up with Ted and Robin is at work while Barney is at home with Bae.

"Listen, Barney the party is still on tomorrow I just talked to Lily and she's coming so the party is definitely still on."

"Great. Our costumes just arrived, I'm very excited and ready to kick our friends asses with our costumes." Barney always gets so pump with excitement every Halloween it's sometimes cute but other times it's annoying but Robin's used to his craziness she even loves it. Cause she loves him.

"Me too, I will see you in an hour I just have to finish up this file and I will be home." Robin's work schedule had died down in the last year, after returning to work after Bae was born she had a lot to catch up on but now her free time has been wonderful for her because she's always ready to get back home to her family.

Robin, for the first time in her life felt like she's completed and doesn't need anything else in her life. Her family is what makes her happiest, and this Halloween will be another wonderful one for her family.


	22. Another Halloween

The party went through the night with everyone having a good time dressed up in costumes of present day, past and future and Barney and Robin as the hosts couldn't be more grateful for the party to go smoothly. Halloween was always Barney's favorite holiday it was a time for him to dress up as someone else for a day, someone he wants to be but isn't that's the mask he's always wore his whole life. He used this mask to cover up every scar, every heartbreak, every awesome night or day or week or month or year it was all not awesome when he realized that he needs to take off that mask. It all started when he re-met his father. His biological father. When Jerry came back in his life again after so many years of believing that his father never cared so he didn't care so he made up things in his head to keep from emotionally breaking down at some point in his life when he knew those things he made up in his head many years ago wasn't true.

Heart breaking as it was, he is now, after so long being apart and not knowing who his father was Barney finally had a good solid relationship with his father and his family. He's close to his half siblings and even his wife. And, today they are closer than ever.

"I'm glad you two could make it I know JJ was free to come today too is he here?" Barney's at the front door greeting his father and his wife. It's nice that they decided to come to this party because after years of not being a father to him at least he gets to be apart of his family.

"No, JJ has a sleepover Halloween party tonight."

"That's nice, why don't you guys get something to drink or eat it's pretty early but we are expecting a hundred people including neighbors. Enjoy the party!"

Barney is dressed as Han Solo and Robin is dressed as Leia. They had arguments over Star Wars in the past but now Robin loves the movies and well they did have sex in his storm trooper more than once before Baelie was born. Of course they don't have those passionate times much anymore but those memories were always be stuck in their minds for the rest of their lives.

"Hey, babe it's starting to get packed in here we should put on the music." Robin had been preparing some food and liquor for the guests when Barney came into the kitchen to see how things were going. Over the years, since Robin had become a mom she became more domestic and even got some cooking tips from both Lily and Barney's mother Loretta and also cook books but she's become a better mom. Robin also didn't love Halloween when she first moved to the states but now she loves it, and loves dressing up every year since she met and married Barney.

"I'm glad Ted and Tracy came I didn't think they would with Penny sick and all I'm glad she's doing okay now." Ted and Tracy's daughter who's only a year old was sick for the last couple of days but they brought Penny to the party which was nice cause this wasn't just an adult party.

"Me too, Penny is doing better now but she had come down with a fever and a cold but now she's doing okay." Ted and Tracy were dressed as salt and pepper and Penny as a stake which are a bit weird for a costume but cute.

The party went into the night and everyone had left except for Marshall, Lily, Ted, Tracy and the kids they are all sitting around in the living room after the party was over talking. The kids had fallen asleep upstairs in the guest bedroom so the adults were catching up on things while cleaning up after the party was over.

"So, how's the new job Lily?" Robin had asked her friend while helping Robin do the dishes.

"Great, actually I'm getting my own gallery in two months. The Captain really does like my paintings so he is putting my art on display. She sells and paints her own painting. After years of working with The Captain he finally saw my potential for my art." This had been her dream, Lily always wanted to be a painter but she didn't think she had the talent to get people to notice her art work. Robin is very happy for her friend she knew it was Lily's dream to do this and now that she has more free time now that Marshall has taken time off from work. Lily can pursue her life's dream.

"I'm so happy for you Lil you deserve this. You are very talented I know people will love your art." Robin hugs her friend, she's happy for her but Robin always wondered if her own public career would have taken off more better than it did. Not her professional news career but her Robin Sparkles career. She already knew that, that part of her life has been over for quite a while but she had always wondered what if? And now that she's a mom and wife that part of her life is completely over. But, she still wonders.

When everyone did leave Barney and Robin's house they started talking as they went to bed that night.

"Hey, I want to ask you something and don't laugh at me when I say this." Robin knows Barney will make fun of her for even bringing this up but she wants his opinion.

"Shoot." Barney says putting down his laptop cover and looking over at his wife.

"Okay, I've been thinking. Earlier, when I was talking to Lily about her art career it got me thinking about my own entertainment career. You know, Robin Sparkles. I know this is in my past and my life is different now than it was back then but I do wonder what if I never gave that part of my life up and moved to New York." Robin looks down not at Barney's face cause she didn't want to know what his expression is right now because this is a bit embarrassing to bring up so many years later.

Barney laughs but stops immediately when she gives him her annoyed look, but then turns to her to say. "You know I'm the biggest Robin Sparkles fan in the world but if you kept doing that and never came to New York then I wouldn't have met the most amazing, awesome woman on this planet. I'm grateful that I met Robin Scherbatsky not Robin Sparkles. I've always wondered what if I kept on playing violin and didn't give up my own dream of playing in the New York Philharmonic. But, now that's lifetimes ago in my past and I wouldn't change that about my life now. I've got the most awesome life, with the most awesome wife and the best kid, and one on the way. I would never change the path I took cause it brought me you." Robin is looking at him in tears, he's right if she never came to New York she would've never known the group of friends she made and most importantly she would've never known what true love was. Meeting Barney changed her life and her opinions on relationships.

"Thank you baby, that's what I wanted to hear." Barney pulls her into his arms and kisses her forehead sweetly as she lays her had on the spot she loves so much... his chest, it's a place that comforts her immediately even putting her to sleep it's the softest and protective space to lay her head on every night.

She, doesn't think about her Sparkles career again. After, all she has the best life she's never thought was possible for her to have. She's more than happy and fulfilled with this life now. She has everything she needs out of life, Barney and their beautiful daughter, that's all she needs to be in life. Sparkles was in the past, being a wife and mom is in the now and future.


	23. The Stinson's Thanksgiving Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different Thanksgiving chapter but it was originally an epilogue for the story. But, now since I'm continue this, it's now a different Thanksgiving chapter, this shows what the gang are doing for Thanksgiving 2016.

Thanksgiving 2016!

The, gang had previously been apart for the last two Thanksgiving's. But, this year they all equally decided to get together, so everyone came together on this Thanksgiving to celebrate for the first time since Baelie was born last year. Last year, Barney and Robin went to his mothers house, Sam and Loretta's house in Long Island but not near Marshall and Lily. So, they all decided that since Barney and Robin had bought their house, that they all would go to their house this year. However, it didn't start out that way. It all started the day after Halloween...

“I just got a call from Lily.” Robin tells Barney on this late afternoon after he just came home from work.

“Oh, what did she want?” Barney says, wondering what Lily told Robin. 

The day before, they were all together at Marshall and Lily's for Halloween but the idea that they all can be together for this Thanksgiving hadn't been brought up until this conversation Robin just had with Lily an hour before he came home from work. Lily, had been wondering what they are going to do for Thanksgiving, now that they're out of the city and living in a house. Lily, realized that they all haven't had a Thanksgiving together in sometime. Because, two years ago Lily and Marshall were in Italy, Ted and Tracy spent that Thanksgiving with Tracy's side of the family. And, Barney and Robin was still living in the apartment, they went to Barney's father's house that year. Then, last year everyone was scattered again elsewhere as well. So, the gang hadn't been together like times of the past because everyone has a family now and times together were rare in what used to be a really shockingly close knit group of friends. So, on this Thanksgiving Lily and Marshall didn't have any plans for it and decided to ask Barney and Robin if they'd be up to hosting it since now they're in a house and not the apartment.

“She, was randomly talking about Thanksgiving. She said, that they don't have any plans yet this year. And, asked if we're free for all of us, Ted and Tracy don't have plans yet either so she told them already if they would like to have a group Thanksgiving this year and they said they didn't have plans. Then, she told me about us hosting Thanksgiving and at first I wasn't sure, but now I think this is a good idea to all be together this year.” That's, not a bad idea Barney thought at first, but then she goes on to tell him.

“Then, I kind of told her that we don't have any plans yet and kind of invited them over.” He's shocked, the look on his face is really telling. She, figured that would be his reaction to this but she already invited Marshall and Lily, and then she has to see if Ted and Tracy are up to Thanksgiving at the Fortress Of Stinson too. But, first she had to talk to Barney about it hopefully she can change his mind about this.

“Oh, ok...” he lets that drag out as this all tries to sink into his mind.

On, the one hand Thanksgiving was always kind of hectic when it involved all of them together. On, the other hand they really hadn't planned anything for this year yet so maybe it would be a good idea for all of them to be together after the last two years apart, they hadn't all been together for a Thanksgiving since 2012, really it's been longer than two years for their little group. But, now their little group isn't so little anymore. Now, they have included Tracy, Marvin, Daisy and Penny into their little group. But, also this is Baelie's second Thanksgiving and Tracy is pregnant again too so she and Ted are not doing anything either. Next year, who knows... their will be another baby in the group and maybe even another pregnancy. So, they all don't know what next year will be like for the group. This, year though is the perfect time for them all to be together after not having a real group Thanksgiving since 2013, the first year that Barney and Robin were married, and before they found out that she was pregnant. She, had found out that she was pregnant because of that Thanksgiving, but didn't know it until a month later right after Christmas.

So, this year would probably be the only time they would be able to get together as a group. That's why, Barney thinks maybe it won't be too bad for all of them to be together as a group, that includes all the kids and now that they're living in a house it's big enough for everyone to come to their house. The, only problem here though, is the fact that they would have to cook but neither of them are very good chefs, so he doesn't know if they could really pull off their very first Thanksgiving as hosts.

“I guess, we can have Thanksgiving here this year.” He says, after a few minutes of thinking about this, he now thinks they can pull off one kick ass Thanksgiving in their new home. Plus, this is Baelie's second Thanksgiving since she was born and the first one they would host, and the first Thanksgiving with the whole group again. She's not going to remember it but they will which gets him excited to do this now. They, have this new house, so why not do Thanksgiving here after the group was splintered about in the last few years.

“Okay, I will let Lily know and we should also call Ted and Tracy to let them know that Thanksgiving will be here this year.” Before they do that, there still one thing they realize they don't know how to do.

“Before, calling everyone. What are we going to do about a meal? Do, we have to cook a whole meal for everyone? Because this isn't really our thing to do. We aren't very good cooks.” True, but maybe they can work together to make a good and eatable meal for all of them.

“If, we work together we can cook together and see how the food turns out.” Robin, says. She, knows, they both know that they're not good cooks because she has been known to burn things and not know how to use an oven properly. But, there's something that she does know is that she has tried learning how to cook, from Loretta and cookbooks in the last year so she thinks she can pull this off with Barney's help, if they work together they can cook a great and eatable meal for everyone.

Even, though Barney isn't the greatest cook either. He does know his way around an oven and over the years he had taken cooking classes, he had learned from his grandmother at an early age, he knows how to bake as well but he's almost positive that Tracy will end up baking for everyone, so they probably doesn't have to do any of the baking, just cooking.

“We, will figure it out together. But, I do know how to cook, I'm not the best cook but I can definitely cook some things, I took classes in the past, before you and the others found out about me taking that Asian cooking class a few years back.” Oh, right he did take a cooking class that he had hid so well from all of them. “Plus, my grandma taught me some things about cooking and baking so I think we can pull this off with no problem.” In, the last few years they both grew and learned how to work better together as a team, that is the only way for them to be good hosts and cooks. Plus, now they're parents, at some point they'll have to learn and figure out how to cook for their daughter, because even they know they need to know something about cooking so Baelie doesn't go hungry. They, can work this out if they just work together to do the cooking. Hosting, isn't a problem they've hosted things in the last three years but hopefully they can pull this off without any problems, like with the other parties they hosted.

“Okay, then we'll have Thanksgiving here this year.” Great, now that that's figured out she has to go tell Lily and Tracy that Thanksgiving will be hosted by them this year.

“So, yeah Lily I talked to Barney and he said that it's okay for us to host this year. So, we are all going to be here, at our new house this year.” She, sounds surprisingly excited about this. At, first she wasn't but she's happy because this is the first time they are all together for this Thanksgiving in quite sometime, so being excited and happy that everyone's going to be together was a good idea for everyone.

“Okay, great I will tell Marshall. We, haven't all been together in sometime this will be great for all of us. Talk to you soon, I gotta start dinner.” It was 6, and Marshall should be home soon so Lily has to start dinner that's why she rushed talking to Robin.

“Bye.” Robin, hangs up and then calls Tracy to see if she's up to coming to their house for Thanksgiving this year. Lily, had said she would call her but Robin wanted to tell her herself.

“Yeah, Tracy it's me.” She says, once Tracy picks up.

“Hi, Robin what's up?” 

“Has, Lily called you to tell you about Thanksgiving yet?” Robin asks, hoping that Lily hadn't informed her of what they will be doing for it this year.

“No, but she did mention something yesterday about it but we were just randomly talking about it. Why?” Tracy asks, wondering why she's asking about Thanksgiving.

“Oh, okay. So, I was talking to her about it and she asked me if we can all do a group Thanksgiving this year. We, haven't had one in a while, since before you came into our little gang. So, we talked about it and came up with the idea of me and Barney hosting this years feast. Are, you doing anything yet? Lily said you didn't have any plans.” Robin, hoped the whole gang can be together since it's been a while they were all together. 

“Um, no we don't have plans yet. But, we can join you. It would be good for all of us to be together this year.” Oh, great Robin thought smiling. Already, she feels like this will be fun... for all of them.

“Yes, it would that's why I asked. Anyway, we are going to be doing Thanksgiving here at our house and since we only been here for 8 months we really haven't done a big get together like this since three years ago when you first joined our group. So, now it's official Barney and I will be having hosting duties and it will be only for our little gang, that's not so little anymore. Would, you tell Ted for me?”

“Yes, I will. Okay, this will be great talk to you soon.” Tracy, says then they hang up.

That's it, this year Thanksgiving is going to be at The Fortress of Stinson and Robin is really looking forward to it already and it's not for another 3 weeks. But, until then she and Barney has to prepare for it and make sure they both try cooking as a practice test so that come Thanksgiving they will have it down, so that everyone can sit and eat a nice eatable meal.

The, next week Barney and Robin started prepping for this years feast and hosting duties. And, then came the week of Thanksgiving, after preparing themselves with figuring out what to make and how to make it. They, finally put together a whole meal plus a apple and pumpkin pie. Robin, had called Tracy to see if she's going to bake anything, she said she's only going to make her famous lemon bread. So, Tracy will not bake anything else, Barney and Robin had to bake both pies and chocolate chip cookies for the kids but after everything was cooked and baked. Barney and Robin are ready to host, for this first time since getting married and moving to this new home.

At, 2pm Thanksgiving people started to arrive. Barney and Robin only invited the gang, so that meant no other family beside their friend-family. The time they told everyone was 3pm, but with an early start Ted and Tracy drove all the way from White Plains, so they were first to arrive.

“Well, seems like you guys have everything under control.” Ted, says looking around the living room seeing all the decorations and the table where they will be eating on all set up for this evenings feast.

“Yeah, we got a head start so we could be prepared for this. I, as you know am no cook but Barney and I came up with doing this together, meaning cooking, baking and decorating for today. We, worked together and made a wonderful and delicious meal that is eatable.” Robin says, handed Ted a glass of white wine. “Yep, we did it and we made sure that everything goes smoothly... which it did, and now we all get to taste the meal we made together.” Barney says, smiling as he hugs a pregnant Tracy.

“I'm impressed. Who, knew that Barney and Robin would be such great hosts?” They, all laugh at that but it's true. Both, have come so far and it was all because of each other. Being, parents also had something to do with where they are now in their lives. They're happily married, just moved to this beautiful house a few months ago, they have a beautiful two year old daughter and they are throwing this fabulous Thanksgiving dinner for everyone. The, gang is all together again and that's what matters.

“So, where are Marshall and Lily?” Tracy asked, handing Robin the lemon bread she brought.

“They, called and said they're running a little late because of traffic. It's hard to travel this far from Long Island on this day.” About, a half hour ago they called telling Robin and Barney about the traffic but dinner doesn't start until 4, so hopefully they will get here by that time.

It, is now 2:30 it's been an hour since they called they should be here soon. But, until then they will just hang out and talk.

“So, how's the pregnancy going?” Robin asks Tracy, they were all sitting down now. Tracy and Ted on the love seat sofa, Barney sitting in the black chair and Robin sitting next to him on the end of the bigger coach they have. They, had bought a new coach but still black leather when they moved but this one has a pull out bed, just in case a guest wants to stay or someone stays too late to leave so they crash here. They, do have an extra bedroom that they wanted to make into a guest room but after some thinking, they decided they didn't want to do that.

“It's going okay, best a pregnancy can go at this stage.” Tracy, is four months along close to five months but things are going good, not like when she was pregnant with Penny, then there were more complications and it was difficult, but this one is much more smoother and comfortable so far.

When, Penny was born Tracy had gone into labor early in the morning. But, she didn't give birth until close to 11 am the next day, the pregnancy in the last couple of months it caused some unnoticed bleeding. But, everything was okay and Penny was just fine. The, doctor had told her to rest and take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy but the birth was difficult because Penny was stuck upside down so they had to do a C-section instead of a regular birth like she first wanted. But, now Penny is 1 years old and a happy, vibrant little girl.

Barney, and Robin had been talking recently. With, their jobs being where they are, their careers is right where they both want it to be. Now, that they have moved to this new house and their lives have been going the way they want, they have a routine down so recently they had been talking. They, think they're ready to have another kid. With, Baelie who is 2 now, they think they're ready to give her another brother or sister. So, recently the subject had been brought up. Although, when Robin was pregnant, it was a difficult pregnancy. But, they were thinking about maybe doing in vetro fertilization or getting a surrogate. With, everything in there lives going the way it should having another baby was something that they're really seriously thinking about. Now, that they have a bigger place, this house is big enough for another kid. So, if they decide to have another they will need that extra room just in case they have another kid because that room would be for that child.

They, weren't going to say anything right now because the decision isn't final yet. But, in a month or even in the new year, they think maybe it will be the right time to extend their family.

Barney, Robin, Ted, and Tracy all sat around talking and drinking lightly so they won't be full for dinner. But, at 3:15 they get a call from Lily and Marshall saying that they will be at their place in 10 minutes. So, the ride from Long Island did take longer than they wanted it to but at least they're almost here. As, they wait for them to get there Barney and Robin got up to put the food on the dining table that was nicely decorated with fresh flowers, a table cloth and the chairs were decorated too to go along with the dining table. On, the side of the big table is a smaller table for the kids. Marvin is the only one who sits at this table, but Penny was big enough now to sit at the table too and so was Baelie, however Barney and Robin wanted their daughter close to them through dinner so they set up a highchair for her at the big table. 

At, 3:26 Marshall and Lily knock on the front door of the house and Robin answers.

“Well, that took longer than I thought.” She says, happily hugging her friends

They, go inside and all talk a bit until it was time for dinner. With, drinks served they were all a bit hungry so they sat down to have the nice meal the Stinson's made them.

The, meal consisted of: Mashed potatoes, sweet potato pie, creamed spinach, stuffing, macaroni and cheese, cranberry sauce, and of course turkey in which Barney carves. There is also pies, cookies and ice cream for dessert.

Everyone, had loved the nicely organized dinner Barney and Robin prepared for this feast. By, the end of the meal everyone went back for seconds that's how good the food was. After, eating they all sat around the TV room which has Barney's huge big screen TV to watch football. The, girls stayed for a bit but then they all went into Baelie's room when it was her sleep time, it was 7 pm now. Lily, Tracy and Robin all together had helped put Robin's daughter to sleep. Then, they all went back to the TV room to see how the guys are doing.

This, Thanksgiving had gone really well for the hosts. The meal was delicious, the atmosphere was quiet and calm, and everyone was having a really good time. About, 8 o'clock after putting Penny and Daisy down for a nap they all decided to play some games for a couple of hours. Then, Ted and Tracy left after getting Penny while Marshall and Lily decided to stay the night. Barney, had pulled out the sofa bed for Marshall and Lily to lay on while Marvin and Daisy slept in Baelie's room.

All, and all this years Thanksgiving was a blissful one for everyone and it was a great idea to have Barney and Robin take over the hosting duties for this year and they all enjoyed being together again as a group.


	24. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day 2017!

In April of 2016, Barney and Robin had a decision to make. It was time to put the Fortress up for rental and move into their new home in Brooklyn. Surprisingly, it didn't take long for the Fortress to get a buyer. Unlike, the last time Barney didn't have any problems leaving his beloved apartment behind. With, Baelie almost 2 years old, their family was getting bigger. They, weren't sure if they wanted more kids, however the apartment was getting cramped and it was time. So, a month later before their anniversary they moved to their new house in Brooklyn. It was a private space, townhouse with everything they were looking for, for their family. It was big, with a backyard which would be great for their daughter and maybe dogs, it has three bedrooms, two bathrooms and two floors. It was the perfect place for them, they also with their jobs in the city it was an easier commute to their jobs than the Westchester house was. They, moved in in the weeks before their three year anniversary, in May.

"So, I have that meeting late tonight I won't be back until probably 8." After, Barney took the job that he was offered. Ever, since then a few months passed but the job was something he already knew how to do.

"Okay, see you tonight. I will be at the studio till 6 but first I will pick up Baelie from daycare and take her to the sitter." Baelie, has been in daycare for just a few months now. They, had a baby sitter for weekends or when they needed one but since both worked, they wanted to get her into a daycare sooner rather than later. So, far it's working with their very busy schedules. Barney, would usually pick Bae up but today was one of those more busier of days, he has meetings all day, and a late one so that's why he can't pick her up today, so he can't pick her up when he usually does at 4 pm, instead Robin has to pick her up and drop her off at their sitters because she has the 5pm news cast, and can't take her to work.

He, kisses her goodbye and leaves to go to work. That's how it's been since they both decided that they can both work in the year after Baelie was born. They, just use the sitter when they really need it or in times when they want to be alone without the baby.

Valentine's Day, was equally as special as any other holiday for Barney & Robin. They, now celebrate that every year. They, are no longer single and desperately looking for a date for valentine's day because they are far past those lonely, sad, desperation days. Now, they are a family and they're happy, in love and not desperate anymore. As, much as work, Baelie and other things get in the way. They, always find time to celebrate either a holiday like Valentine's Day and/or a special occasion like one of their birthdays or their anniversary. Years, before falling in love and getting married, neither liked the ideas that people put in their heads about romance, commitment, marriage, soul mates, etc. All, the mambo jumbo that was thrown at them by their friends or other people around. They, didn't care about a first kiss anniversary or the first I love you anniversary. They, both thought it was all a bunch of bull. But, then they did kiss and that kiss turned into the start of the rest of their lives. So, after being against anything that involved celebrating something couple-y they now celebrate every major holiday and the anniversary's of their first kiss also: their first I love you, their first time admitting to themselves and each other that they had feelings for each other, their defining moment, their second kiss and most of all the more important anniversary's… their engagement and wedding anniversary's. And, all of those anniversary's don't sound bad or weird to them because after everything, they like to celebrate these things because...

They, fell in love… and so, on Valentine's Day 2016 Barney wanted to make this a special one for them. Before, Baelie it was just the two of them for two years, they enjoyed those two years but now they have Baelie to think about and that kind of puts a wrench in their plans. However, at last minute with no baby sitter to watch Bae, Barney had to call in a reinforcement for this evening.

"Sorry, I kind of ruined your plans tonight but I was desperate so you're the only person I know who is close by without any valentine's day plans." Barney, was getting desperate. Their, usual baby sitter was busy for this night, so they didn't have anyone to watch Bae who lives close to where he and Robin lives who they can trust to take care of their daughter for the evening. So, at last minute he calls his mother to help them out, at least for this evening.

"Oh, it's not a bother. When, I hear my son ask if I want to spend some time with my granddaughter I had to jump at the chance. All, though Sam did have plans for us tonight but I told him we can do it tomorrow night." He, feels bad that Loretta has had plans for tonight he almost regrets calling her on such short notice but he is glad she came without any hesitation. In fact, they were already in the city to have dinner when Barney called in a panic.

"I'm sorry. I just, our baby sitter called canceling for tonight because she has some plans with her boyfriend… go figure, on Valentine's day no less." He, says this in a joking manner but he was really mad at Megan for canceling so close to the time they were about to go out for this evening.

"Again, no worries. I'm glad to spend the night with my beautiful granddaughter. Isn't that right Baelie?" Loretta says, as she holds Bae in her arms smiling brightly. She is really happy to be here and not at dinner with Sam, Barney slightly wondered why she came here instead of being with Sam.

Loretta, and Sam had recently gotten engaged and were planning a wedding. The, date was set… August, 6th at Sam's house in Long Island. It would be a small intimate, family affair with a reception taking place in the backyard of the house. Loretta, has been living with Sam for two years. After, Barney and Robin's wedding, they continued to date while living apart. Sam, asked her to move to his house in Long Island only a year later, then proposed to her on her birthday in November. So, at least one good thing came from that month but nonetheless they were very happy together. Sam, did plan something for the two of them tonight but when Barney called sounding manic with desperation, Loretta decided to cancel Valentine's Day plans to spend some time with Baelie, and Sam understood which is why…

"Hey, Barney it's fine I don't mind the interruption for tonight although you do owe me." Sam, winks at him and they smile lightly. Barney, is already planning and paying for their wedding so that is already covered. Once, dinner plans were canceled, Sam… even though he was a bit disappointed that their dinner was canceled. He, didn't mind just as long as he got to spend this evening with Loretta, he was okay with that.

"Oh, I know and be sure your wedding will be legen… almost as awesome as my wedding. Dary. It will be legendary. Don't worry, I got this we just have to discuss it more soon." At, that moment, Robin walks in really happy that someone put off their plans for tonight to help them out with this little pickle.

"Thank, you guys for baby sitting without getting too mad at us for ruining your plans." Robin, says walking over to where Loretta and Sam are now sitting on the couch with Bae.

"Oh, no problem I just told Barney he does still owes me for tonight but it's all good and well." Sam, says smiling at her.

She's wearing a floor length purple dress with some sparkles on it and it showed off some cleavage. Not, as much as her engagement dress but just enough to make Barney's eyes go back in his head as he looks his beautiful, but elegant wife up and down. Man, did he get lucky.

After, having Baelie. The, pregnancy weight and after pregnancy weight had taken about two months to get off but after going to the gym and going on a diet at the end of last year. She, lost all the weight but still has the scars from the birth around her midsection, so she doesn't like to show her stomach much, thank goodness it's winter, she doesn't need to. But, she does look super hot, very sexy in this dress and Barney's very glad he booked them a hotel room for the night.

"So, um I booked a room for tonight so since we aren't going to be here. Feel, free to enjoy the evening with your granddaughter, after all it is Valentine's Day. But, don't do anything too crazy or sexy..." he looks at his mother and she rolls her eyes.

"I don't make anymore promises for this evening." She states, factly. It's true, back in the day she was the life of the party but now she's old and doesn't do much in her old age. However, being old does not stop Loretta Stinson from getting it on no matter when, where or how. She is still sexy, and she is wearing the dress she was going to wear to go out tonight with Sam so her and Robin are both dressed up really nicely.

"Alright, kids we're running late for dinner we'll see you tomorrow." Barney, say guiding Robin out the door after giving a quick kiss to their daughter they are really running overtime for their dinner reservations, so they needed to get going before they lose them for running late and not getting there on time.

"I didn't want to say anything just then but… wow, you look amazing." He says, once they were outside.

Now, that they are living in Brooklyn and not in walking distance of a subway. They, both have to drive especially during the week when they both work. But, now they must drive more so Barney has been driving for 8 years now. He just never really had any reason to drive while living in Manhattan.

"Thanks, I knew you'd like this." She says pointing to her dress.

Not, only is she wearing this gorgeous dress. She is also wearing 4 inch heels, jewelry and her hair had grown in the last few months so it's a bit longer now. It's shoulder length but she likes where her hair is now, it makes her look more her age.

"Well, I will like it more once I get it off you." And, there it is she knew he would say something like that, just not this early in their evening.

"Save, it for later lover boy." They, both laugh and shake their heads before getting in the car to drive to dinner.

That night, they rushed through dinner and a quick dessert and decided to go to the hotel much earlier than planned. Barney, had booked the room for 10 o'clock but they got there at 9:30. But, neither cared much, this was the first time in months they got to go out alone, just the two of them and spend sometime without the baby. They, didn't drink as much as they did that first Valentine's day after getting engaged. But, they did drink.

2013

It, was there first Valentine's Day as a couple. Not, only are they a couple. They're engaged. They're, happy, in love and will be getting married in just four months. Barney, wanted to make this first Valentine's Day special for her and for them because they didn't get to celebrate this holiday the first time… they broke up too soon and didn't get to spend Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years or Valentine's Day together as a couple, which they thought they would be doing that year. After, the breakup. They were both unhappy, really heart broken and in pain over their recent breakup. Even though, they celebrated New Years together while everyone else was elsewhere. They, didn't get to spend it together as a couple. But, now they get to celebrate all those holidays every year for the rest of their lives and man they are going to spend this Valentine's Day in Stinson style. Or in Stinson/Scherbatsky style.

Barney, told Robin to dress up or in other words "suit up" because tonight he is recreating the night they first bro'd out together and he went bare pickled in front of her. He, wasn't sure what he wanted to do for their first Valentine's Day tonight, but they're engaged and it's the first time they get to celebrate the romance of this holiday together, unlike the desperation day they were supposed to spend together. At first, he thought to buy her lots of gifts and take her out on the town, either go to dinner or see a show. Something… but then he thought doing this would be more their style. The week before their wedding they are going to share cigars, the very same cigar they shared eight years earlier months after they met. So, for this Valentine's Day he wanted to make this day extra special and memorable for them both because this is their first V'day together and he wants to make it extra special. He, hoped that this would make her amazed and happy but he will see once Robin gets to the laser tag place.

They, were both members of two laser tag places in the city but this one he's at is the one they first went to 8 years earlier. He, texted her earlier telling her to suit up and meet him at this laser tag place but she wasn't here yet and he didn't get a responds from her yet either.

He, waits exactly five more minutes… he was about to call her but just as soon as he was about to turn around she walks up right when he's about to turn around. She, was going to sneak-surprise him that's why she didn't respond to his text but then he turned when she was about to hug him from behind.

"Sorry, I know you wanted me here at 7 but I had to do this right since your last text told me specifically to suit up so I figured to do this right, and go all out for you." Wow, is his first thought once he looks up and sees her standing right in front of him about to surprise him.

She, was just… stunning. Man, did he get lucky when he realized that she was the one he wanted to be with. He, knew he had to get her back for good because she could have easily slipped through his fingers again and he just couldn't let that happen. They needed to be together and both knew that, so proposing was the only way of getting them to stop this run-around they were doing and just be together, because that's what they both wanted and needed. Barney, is amazed by her appearance. She looks amazing, just perfection…

"Wow. You look stunning." She is wearing black leather pants, a black top that shows off her belly button, with a black blazer that looks amazing on her. She, really did go all out for him which means she had an idea of what they are going to do tonight for Valentine's Day.

"Well, thank you I knew you would appreciate what I thought you wanted from me. This is just the more sexier version of what I wore 8 years ago." Wow, she really does understand him. This makes him realize all over again how perfect she is for him. Not, only did she suit up she sexy suited up and that's just… everything to him.

He, grabs her and kisses her then and there because damn it she looks drop dead gorgeous. She, amazes him every single day but just knowing that she knew what he had planned for them makes him really, really happy. She's, really his soul mate and now his fiancee, he couldn't be more happier than he is to be marrying this amazing, beautiful but really hot woman in just four months.

"Okay, let's go inside… it's freezing out here in this outfit." She, tells him pushing him away a little to stop the kiss from getting too intense. When, kissing like this gets too intense there is no stopping them but tonight she wants to do his plans first then they can do each other as much as they want to… after all they have their whole lives to make love. Tonight, though is about Valentine's Day and doing this right after missing out on three years of Valentine days together.

He, grabs her hand and they go inside. They, play laser tag for two hours on this night recreating their first laser tag date. Then, Barney, takes her to the cigar bar where they sit and enjoy the fine cigars and scotch they had on their first bro's night together. They, sit and talk about their upcoming wedding and other things going on within their little group of friends. Then, Barney takes her back to Maclaren's where they share even more scotch but also eat. Now, that they're engaged they can't really wingman for each other, no matter how much fun it would be to do that. Instead, they go back to the apartment and play battleship. Yes, strip battleship… they don't leave the house for the rest of the night at all.

That was their first Valentine's day together. The second one came after they were married so that one was filled with more romance and gifts than the first one but this time they recreated the time when they dated before and took that carriage ride together that was when she was pregnant with Baelie, this one was a more home-based one but still very romantic with an end of the night bubble bath and sparkling cider since she couldn't drink.

But, this Valentine's Day was supposed to be more romantic as well but instead of romance they just couldn't wait to get to their hotel room. But, for the rest of the night they never left the bed or the room until the next morning. They, go back home to release Loretta and Sam from babysitting duties and spend the day with Baelie.

"I hope she wasn't a bother last night." Barney says, taking his daughter from his mother. "Hi, baby girl did you give grandma and grandpa a hard time while we were away?" He asks and the little girl just eyes him and blows out a bubble from her mouth.

"I guess, that was a no." He laughs and bounces Bae up and down in his arms.

"No, not a bother at all although I think she might have missed you. She, did start crying for a while after you left last night." Truth, is Baelie was an angel just a bit of a cranky angel after her parents left.

"Aw, we missed you too Bae." They, really did but last night they needed that time alone. They, hadn't been alone, just the two of them for more than a year now so that time last night was needed, desperately. But, they did miss their daughter and didn't forget about her.

"We, will get going now. It was great spending sometime with her though, she's a sweet baby not a fuss at all." They, did get lucky with her. Baelie, was a bawl after she was born. Meaning, she cried a lot in the first two months but after that she calmed more and now she's not waking them up at all hours of the night and causing them to not get sleep.

"I am planning your wedding soon, you've got to tell me what you want so I can talk to James about it all." Barney, has been planning the wedding for a month now but nothing he came up with was liked or wanted of Loretta or Sam and both have to agree and like what they want for their wedding. But, both are stubborn on what they want and like even though it's going to be a small intimate wedding at their house.

"Okay, we have an invite list and we know what we want for the reception. We can get together this weekend?" He nods, agreeing that whatever they want he will make extra awesome, legendary for the both of them.

Loretta and Sam leave after this but the following weekend they come over again so Barney can start planning their wedding. They, sit and plan out the wedding that Loretta and Sam want to have and started to write out the invitations. Two, weeks later they send out the invites with RSVP's on them. The, guest list was a bit longer than intended but they wanted to invite people on both sides, Sam's and Loretta's including new friends they made after Loretta moved to Long Island and Barney and Robin's best friends, Marshall, Lily, Ted and Tracy were all invited.

After, this Barney and Robin had to pack up the apartment and start the move to Brooklyn. The, apartment was rented and they moved a week after it was rented to someone, and never looked back.


End file.
